


Dead Men Walking

by Maplestrazsa



Series: Old And New [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Harry potter in the walking dead, Healer Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was 28 when the world ended. Giving up on being an Auror and training to be a healer, Harry travels to find a cure for this new threat. The dead no longer stay dead. With the European Center for Disease Control out of commission, Harry travels to the next best thing, the CDC in Georgia, USA.</p><p>Work is now completed as rewrite as been posted. Follow the series tag to find the new work for the rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins.

**Author's Note:**

> So im super excited for the mid season finale this year and love harry butting in to save the day in crossovers. This is my input on this style of story. Enjoy the story and sorry for the lack of tags. Im terrible at it.

Harry James Potter was twenty eight when the world ended. 

No one knew how it had begun. Maybe it had been a terrorist attack gone wrong. Maybe it had been a lab experiment gone off the leash. Maybe it was just God and Nature deciding Humanity had ruled too long.

One thing was certain thought, the world ended. Humanity ended, and the Dead rose to claim it for themselves. 

Magic is a wonderful power. It can make the impossible, possible. It can hide an entire world, a culture and all it inhabitants, just under the noses of the entire world. Magic made them strong, it made them unique, and it made them uniquely vulnerable to a muggle born plague. 

Harry had started his early twenties training to be an auror. It had been his dream, his calling when he had been a teenager. After the War, everyone looked to him to be the Warrior, a leader to bring peace and make sure the evil of the world stayed in the shadows. Harry had applied, and trained, and after he'd finished his training, Harry declined a position on in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.   
Harry had spent most of his childhood under the cruel thumb of his uncle, and the rest under the watchful eye of his headmaster and nemesis, Voldemort. He had spent his life, since the death of his parents, preparing for the moment to defeat Voldemort. The wizarding world was free to grow into this new golden age of peace, and so was Harry. He would do what he wanted and fighting for a fickle people was not one of them. 

Ginny Weasley was not impressed when he dropped out of Law Enforcement and switched to Interning at St. Mungo's. Arguments started, insults were thrown, and Harry decided dating someone who believed him to be a 'Spineless coward who lost his balls' to be an unwise decision. Ginny obviously was in love with his image of 'Hero' and not who Harry really was. 

Harry wasn't too surprised when the Weasley's sided with Ginny, and by extension Hermione followed with her new husband. Turning their backs on him had hurt fiercely but Harry was hopeful they would come around. Learning to Heal people, to fix the damage caused by evil or accidents, appealed to Harry more then hunting down dark wizards. More then catching petty criminals. Harry always did have a saving people thing, and how could he save people more then healing them? 

St. Mungo's is where Harry first saw the results of the end of the world. Fatalities were rare with Magical Medicine, but they did happen. A splinch cutting a heart in half here, an avada kedavra there, but magical deaths were nothing compared to the muggle population. 

The first couple were treated like they were sick, isolated and re-evaluated. Perhaps they'd missed something the first time, diagnostic spells done wrong, for this seemingly dead person to reawaken. After a while, when even an avada kedavra victim rose from morgue, St. Mungo's treated them like inferi. Scorched Earth Policy. Every body was immediately incinerated. 

At first, this seemed to stop the rising dead. Until the reports from the rest of the world came in. This wasn't just an isolated incident at St. Mungo's. It wasn't even just isolated in the United Kingdom. Everywhere, anywhere, in the world, The Dead Rose. Muggles were already becoming overwhelmed. 

Governments were panicking, riots grew in major cities, large population areas were already starting to become swarmed with the dead. Society was breaking down and countermeasures were not working. How do you combat the fact that dying no longer meant the same thing? 

The first priority of St. Mungo's was a cure. Capturing an infected individual was easy enough. Man power was put exclusively towards research while Interns and newer staff picked up the slack of patients. Harry had never worked such long hours and handled so any desperate and sick people. Bite wounds became a death sentence and his heart grew heavier and heavier the more he saw come in. People knew it was hopeless, but desperation and pain drove them. 

Harry's heart broke even more when Ron and Hermione came in, the former covered in blood and cradling an arm, the latter seeking him out with desperate and hopeful eyes. It was a bite wound. Any and all Aurors had been called in to disrupt riots and try to instill order on the panicking population. This made it easy for the infected to hide in a crowd, for the condition to spread. Who could tell a screaming, panicking civilian from a moaning infected moving the same direction? 

Hermione had a toddler at the Weasley home, a family to protect. Harry made sure she'd leave to take care of her family. Ron would be his responsibility. His old friend was feverish by the time he'd come in, happy to be healed by anyone, even Harry. 

Harry made his friend comfortable, eased his pain and sent to him rest. Then, he avada kedavraed his first friend he ever made. The body was burning within the hour. It was the most heart wrenching, and eye opening, thing He'd ever done. This disease, this horror, was too wide spread. It wouldn't be long before even the most fortified places were over run. With the day, Diagon Alley was over run by muggles. No anti-muggle ward could keep the dead out, for they no longer saw with their eyes. They hunted by sound, by smell, and they were coming. 

Many fled to Hogwarts. With its stone walls and rough terrain many could live without even touching an infected. It would have been the perfect place to hole up, if everyone inside remained peaceful and uninfected. Old hatreds bred fights, which bred injury and death, and Hogwarts fell from the inside. Children could not fight their parents and parents could not bare to harm their children. Magical Britain was doomed to die. 

Harry never made it to Hogwarts. St. Mungo's did not last long enough to find a cure. It was too open, too vulnerable to attack. It was a hospital, not a fortress. He knew about muggle technology, about radio and cellphone and communication lines. Safe zones were being set up by the muggle military. Rumours were spreading about who had a cure, the name European Center for Disease Control was said many times. Some had flocked to the area in Sweden, hoping for sanctuary or a cure. It did not take long for the relatively new building to be over run. 

Harry had high hopes for a cure, already on the run from the infected. Apparation was useful, though some had appeared in a supposed safe room and instead found it fulled with the Dead. His first stop was his home. Not even the dead could find a house protected under the Fidelius. A bottomless bag was quickly filled with anything he could need. Cookware, knives, spices and any nonperishable foods. Conjuring was nice and all but the food had very little nutritional value compared to the real thing. It would be as if eating air. 

Anything that could be a weapon was taken. Guns were rare for the UK, let alone the magical world. A wand was a weapon in is own right, but easily lost and was no shield to the dead. Harry grabbed his old Auror kit, the heavy duty leather armor and dragon hide cloak would protect from the biting jaws of the Dead. 

Harry did not dare try to apparate into an unknown area. Instead, he bundles up under the invisibility cloak and mounts his broom, unsure if the ECDC had any answers or if it would just lead to disappointment. His family.. His Friends.. He could only help them by finding a way to end this crisis. They could protect themselves, they were admirable fighters. 

It turned out that the ECDC was a bust. 

Even if the facility was still functional, the power had cut off and the area was swarming with the Dead. Military hadn't held out for long, the sheer amount of Dead overwhelming them. Flights were grounded, traffic clogged the streets, only the fact that Harry was atop a flying broomstick saved him from the Anarchy below. 

Harry knew of another CDC, the one in The United States of America, but it would take a miracle to get there or maybe a touch of luck. Flying would take too long. Even if he could make it across on his broomstick, one oceanic storm and he'd be fish food. No, his only way there would have to be by boat. Finding one would be the hard part. 

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as he thought. Many more people had the same idea as him, plus the coast was covered with military craft. It was easy to slip on board in the chaos and, after proving his worth by healing some people with potions played off as medicine, he easily gained passage across the Atlantic.

It took longer then Harry anticipated to get to USA, there as some debate on what their destination should be, but eventually Harry convinced them to get as close to the coastline as they were comfortable with and let him off. He'd spun a story of finding his family in Atlanta, needing a ride across the ocean. Radio was already down, as well as cell reception. The ship was reluctant to let their 'Doctor' go but most understood his need. Many were foreign, trying to get back to home countries. 

Harry ended up in a place called Port Royal. He wasn't entirely up to speed on the map of USA and was relying heavily on the point me spell. Thankfully resources were still plentiful. The broomstick he carried with him was a godsend. Harry landed on the roofs of building that looked clear, looted the top floor, then moved on. Some buildings held the Dead but for the most part he was in and out before they realized he was there. 

A quick point me spell and he was off flying over the country side. He found it easier keeping on track to follow roads. Lone cars were pit stops, keeping himself safe while he ate and gained a break from flying. Some had supplies in them, hunting gear and some bullets in one, adding to his bag. So far Harry had very little contact with the Dead. Avoidance was easier then a head to head confrontation. 

Following a road labelled 278 lead him to a city called Augusta. Traffic on the multi-lane roads increased the closer he got, as well as the number of the infected. There was some high rising buildings in the distance, Harry currently flying over a residential zone. There were some very beautiful mansions and homes in the area, or, at least the ones that were left. Some seemed of have burned down, been used as shelters and been over run, or just neglected over time long before now. 

Harry found a place to stay for the night, not wanting to travel in the dark. With no street lights or cars the street were black veins in dark forests, impossible to follow from the air with any confidence. Settling into a bedroom that looked like it used to belong to a little girl, Harry set up trap lines and settled into a blanket nest for a warm night. After scavenging more supplies from the surrounding houses, keeping away from the crowded city center, Harry continued his journey west. 

Route 20 out of Augusta lead towards the direction his wand showed him. The multi-lane highway was littered with cars and the Dead. Many trucks were food trailers, which Harry quickly looted when he could, and many others offered sanctuary from the dead for a moment. A trailer carrying cars for some sort of dealership offered a dry place to stay when the rain started. It was boxed in between two other trucks, safe from tipping over. 

The trip brought him close to the city Atlanta. Already he could see the city had fallen as well, despite the signs along the way stating that it was being turned into a safe zone. An end to end build up of vehicles were stalled moving away from the city while the road going in was clear. Harry didn't dare land anywhere, safe from prying eyes beneath his cloak, hovering over the dead city. A point me spell directed him north, moving close to the center of the city. 

Flying over the high rise building, he kept a close eye for any clear buildings he may be able to loot, when he spotted a curious sight. There were a group of people on the roof, which wasn't that unusual, but they weren't moving like the dead. Hovering closer, remaining quiet, he saw that they were using tools and binoculars. One of them was hand cuffed to a pipe system in the center. 

They were alive. The first he'd seen since leaving the ship. It gave him hope, maybe there would be people left when he finally found a cure. If he could fine one.


	2. The CDC Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives a helping hand then discovers the CDC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to finally get this chapter out. Life has been hectic with the holiday season and I hate putting up short chapters. Enjoy the fic :>

It was a curious sight that met Harry on that Department Store roof. Two men and woman were watching the horde of Dead below, some of them pounding on the buildings front glass doors. Another man was handcuffed to the piping system in the middle of the roof. He was a little beaten up, perhaps someone who'd been in the store when the second group came or maybe had done some transgression. As the walkers below stirred, focusing on one point, Harry saw two more men on the road, weaving between the walkers. 

It was raining lightly, only enough to wet everything down, washing off dust and blood. The two men seem to panic, attacking the Dead around them and climbing a fence to escape. They get into a large box van and drive off, leaving the group on the roof. By the evidence, it seemed they roof group was trapped by the Dead at the doors. |

Indecision gripped Harry, pondering what to do. The CDC wouldn't be available forever and every minute counted, but what was the point of finding a cure if no one was alive to enjoy it? Human life was more precious then ever. Nodding to himself underneath the cloak Harry descends on his broom and hovers just out of reach of the Dead. Some reached up, able to smell him, grasping weakly in confusion. Now in range, Harry drew his wand and reinforced the glass doors. It wouldn't keep them out forever but it would buy the group time. 

That done, He returns to roof level to see the group hastily packing up. A loud siren could be heard ringing in the distance, drawing some of the Dead on the edges of the horde away. The group seemed to be heading to the back doors, the huge pull up ones for deliveries. One by one they left the hand cuffed man on the roof. It would be a death sentence to be left behind. One man seemed to pause, holding a key, unsure of what to do. Harry made the decision for him.

With a quick unlocking spell the cuff attached to the pipes snapped open. The handcuffed man seemed surprised at first, but was quick to get up and race after the other man down the stairs. A spilled bag of tools is left behind. Harry watches as a sports car blaring its alarm speeds past, luring the Dead away, and the box van returns to pick up the group. Everyone is able to escape while the glass doors hold. 

The vehicles headed to the outskirts of the city where a hilly area is a natural barrier to the Dead. He could faintly see the shadows of some tents and a camper from this height. A camp. The group was obviously muggles, survivors from this city probably. The spilled tools and a bag of guns Harry could see on the road where the Dead had thinned were of most interest now. It was easy to summon to bag to him, settling on the roof that had just been abandoned. With no living to hunt, the Dead had given up beating on the doors. It would be safe, for now. 

Gathering up the tools, Harry packs away some basics. The bag had doubles and he felt better knowing they'd have the tool as well. The bag of guns held a lot of firearms that Harry had never seen before, let alone knew how to use. At most, Harry knew how to load and fire a basic hand gun. Selecting a smaller gun with bullets that fit it he left the rest untouched. Casting a feather light charm on both bags, Harry balanced himself and started towards the hilltop camp. 

The group would benefit from these supplies more then he would. Finding the camp was easy from the air, the group of tents and vehicles obvious in the green brush. The sports car and box van hadn't arrived yet, taking the slower route through clogged streets, so he landed carefully on the road leading up to the camp and set the bags near the side of the road. It would easy to see but not in the way of any vehicles that would come. Hopefully they wouldn't be too suspicious of the bags and accept them. 

Satisfied that He'd done all he could for now Harry settled back on his broom and headed to his final destination. The CDC was not far off now and he hoped to make it before night fall. Hopefully the Atlanta Camp could survive until a cure was found. 

Meanwhile, Arguments cropped up in the box van between Merle and T-Dog. Accusations ran wild, Rick barely keeping the peace until they exited the city. Merle talked with his hands, one still dangling a cuff, refusing to let T-Dog unlock it. The van is loud with raised voices, Glenn already ahead of them in the car, when Rick let out a sharp whistle. “Everyone, Quiet! We have a situation.” 

They came up behind Glenn, who was stopped in the middle of the road, driver door wide open, looking at two bags on the ground. A tool kit and a familiar duffle bag. The truck was quiet, everyone taking it in over the wail of the car alarm. It wasn't long for people to scurry out of the van, Merle leading. “Turn that damn thing off, you'll draw the lot of 'em here.” 

They were quick to unplug to car alarm then assessed the bags. Andrea was the first to speak up. “There is no way that is what I think it is.” Rick leaned over, opening the bag and sighing softly. “It's definitely my gun bag, the one I brought in with me... The one I left next to the horse.” 

The group is quiet, T-Dog moving closer. “That's Dale's tool bag. I spilled it on the roof and left it. No time to pick it back up..” They inspect the bags, finding that there some tools and one gun missing. Rick stands firm, the group too spooked to act up. Even Merle stood quietly, fiddling with the cuff on his wrist. 

“Well... I don't know how these got here. I certainly don't know how Merle's cuff came loose. Those are regulation cuffs. Let's just chalk it up as a weird day, count our blessings, and get back to camp.” People nodded, gathering up the bags and setting back to camp. It would be a strange day to continue, with reunions of family and friends, and a shift in power from Shane Walsh to Rick Grimes. 

Harry was happy to make it to the CDC area just as twilight set in. The area was littered with corpses but for the most part the Dead were few and far between. It was obvious that people had tried to protect this place but in the end the steel shutters did more then people could. It was too dark to find a way in to the building so Harry settled in for the night. Finding an abandoned ambulance was a god send. Closing the doors from the inside, Harry covers the windows with spare sheets and settles in on the stretcher inside for a decent night sleep. 

Harry sleeps under the invisibility cloak, an extra measure against the dead. They could not smell him and they could not see him, so they should ignore the ambulance completely. Food was nothing more then canned corn and a scavenged nut bar. Stripping the ambulance of anything useful, medical supplies, batteries, a map of the area, Harry started to circle the building. It looked to be locked tight, with automatic doors and cameras. It looked dormant. Breaking in by force would render the building useless, the dead swarming by noise almost instantly. 

Unless he revealed himself and activated the cameras, and hopefully there was someone left inside to see him, there was no way in without breaking the integrity and protection of the building. Realizing this, Harry was unsure of how to proceed. It was obvious the power was no longer on in the city but the CDC should have it's own generators. The building would run on automatic, preserving the samples of the worst diseases known to man. If it ran out of power... It would be destroyed. Just like the ECDC. There was no guarantee after so long that anyone was still alive, nothing but computers running. 

A sense of hopelessness came over him, hovering over a silent building that had been his destination. His hope. A Lie to himself. It was difficult but Harry returned to the ambulance, locking himself in and desperately keeping in the sobs. The CDC had been his beacon, the light at the end of the tunnel, for so long. It kept him moving, kept him optimistic and hopeful that the future could be more then this. A fool's hope. It would be a miracle if he could make it back home to England, let alone that anyone he knew was even alive after so long. 

Harry would be ashamed to admit it, but He ended up curling into a ball in that Ambulance for another night. By the time he'd pulled himself out of his funk Harry was emotionally exhausted and ravenously hungry. It was quiet and early morning based on the light filtering through the sheets. Sitting up slowly, Harry sets himself up for a lazy breakfast. Another nutrition bar and can of peaches this time. Thankfully doing all of his travelling by broom conserved calories, no walking and no fighting the Dead. While definitely underweight it could have been worse. 

Harry debated leaving the ambulance, where to go and why, but ended up stagnating. He had no need for food or water, plenty stocked up by scavenging and provisions from the ship, and no will to leave and travel to no where. Thoughts popped up about going back to Atlanta, finding the group there, maybe offering his expertise as a healer and wizard. Who knows if they'd even accept him. His thoughts and doubts kept him stagnating for another day, sun slowly going down. 

Harry would have spent another night in his ambulance hide out if things hadn't changed. The sound of engines pulled Harry from his slump on the stretcher. His curiosity got the better of him, crawling to the front cab and pulling a sheet away slowly. Harry did want to catch the attention of the Dead outside. A convoy seemed to be moving in from the road, consisting of some very familiar vehicles and Camper driving at the lead. 

People begin to unload from them, heading toward the military checkpoint and main building. It was a dead end. They wouldn't make it to a safe place before night fall. It took barely a moments thought before Harry was packed up, broom and cloak put away, hand on a machete for a weapon, and leaping out of the back door. The Dead hadn't stirred yet but the smell of the living would quickly lure them. He runs, legs lean and used to sprinting, towards the group. 

“Wait!” He calls out, not hesitating in his running when guns and a crossbow focus on him. He recognized some from the rooftop, as well as the man who'd been cuffed that Harry had saved. They seemed confused and agitated, keeping the children huddled in the center. Good thinking. 

“You best stop before I put an arrow in ya'!” A man with blond hair and a plaid vest yelled at him, brandishing a crossbow at him. Harry only slows down, coming to a quick halt, face pleading. He keeps the machete pointed away from himself, trying to be non threatening, and keeps his voice calm. 

“The CDC is a bust. It's locked down tighter then a bank vault. You won't get in. That's why your here, right? Same as me?” Harry knew what he looked like. Covered in dirt, not having bathed for a while now, tattered jeans and a zipper hoodie with worn out running shoes, unkempt shaggy hair and wild eyes. He wouldn't trust himself either. 

“How do you know?” The cop fellow, the one who'd stolen the box van, stepped forward with a shotgun. People were uneasy about a stranger coming at them when they're vulnerable. Harry kept himself calm, unconcerned about the weapons. A non lethal hit he could fix. 

“I've been here for days now. I came looking...” Harry hesitated, still crushed by the loss of his hope. His salvation. It must have shown on his face because some of the guns lowered a bit. “I came looking for a cure.. But the building is locked down. They must have done it when the military was over run.” Harry relaxed a bit when the group seemed to believe him, hopelessness overcoming some of them as well as fear. 

The cop in front seemed to think, shifting in place. “How do I know you're not lying?” The gun came back up, stranger danger a very real thing these days. Harry just frowned, looking at the cop with incredulity. “Why would I lie about that? You don't think I'd be in there right now if I could be? I'm a healer, I've got more of a chance helping in that building then any of you. You're probably just wanting to scavenge it and burn it to the ground like the rest of the animals out here.” 

Harry would admit that he let his mouth run a bit, emotions running high the last couple days, and he wouldn't blame them for focusing their weapons on him after his aggressive tone. The cop lifted a hand, stalling any action. “You're a Doctor?” Harry was about to respond, when a call from behind the group focused their attention on the Dead getting closer. This spawned a frenzy of movement, the group ignoring his warning and moving towards the CDC.

Indecision battled in Harry once more, wanting to follow and help or save himself and let them discover for themselves the folly of hoping for the CDC. Eventually the cries of the children in the group made his decision. He followed after at a distance, swinging at any of the Dead that got close. While he wasn't accustomed to close range in battle Auror training had taught him hand to hand combat. It was required after so many were incapacitated once losing their wands.

The group was wary of him but ignored him for the bigger goal. They banged and shoved at the metal doors, arguments started over choosing to come here. “I told you. We need to get to somewhere safe.” Harry was ready to lead the charge, already covered in blood spatter from the trek across the parking lot, standing firm with the handcuffed man and crossbow guy, when the metal shutters lifted. 

Harry looked wide eyed at the now open door, bright light flooding out. It was a white light, almost blinding in the evening gloom. A light of renewed hope.


	3. CDC Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has finally made it to the CDC. He meets the Atlanta Group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, Sorry for the late post. I try to make a new chapter for my works at least once a week but my computer recently decided to Blue Screen of Death and I was unable to write for 5 days while it was being fixed. this chapter as written twice as they wiped my files to fix it. I'm hoping to get chapters out for my other works soon as well. Enjoy the new chapter. Thank you for all your encouraging comments and advice. On the Matter of grammar/spelling errors. I do not have a Beta, nor do I have anyone interested in being one. I brainstorm, work up, write, edit, and post all my stories completely solo. I'm sorry if you cant ignore the errors but I'm only human and some will get through. Please enjoy the story anyway :> I only write for fun and to reduce stress, worrying about errors and perfection would just suck the fun out and make it a chore. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant and enjoy some Harry/TWD interactions.

The man in a police officer uniform entered the building first, leading with a shotgun. The rest of the group followed quickly, crossbow guy and handcuff man leading the back with Harry. An older man with a fisherman's hat directed the group away from the open panel. Another man with a shotgun, an African American man, and a girl with blonde hair took the front with guns. The police officer called out into the building, looking for whoever opened the door. Harry helped cover the open door, making sure no Dead could get in. 

The sound of a gun cocking quiets the group, bringing focus to a scruffy looking man in pajamas. The fact he was wearing pajamas was more mind-boggling then the gun. It'd been a long time since Harry had the luxury of changing clothes on a daily basis. “Is anyone here infected?” The questions causes a hush, memories surfacing. Everyone has lost someone to the Dead. 

The police man pleads their case to be let in, agreeing on blood tests as admission. The pajama man looks reluctant to agree to allow them in, but concedes and tells them to gather their belongings. Once the panel is closed, it will stay closed. Crossbow, African, and an Oriental boy run back to the convoy for the groups supplies, emptying out the caravan, and rushing back inside. The inside glass doors are closed against any dead, the pajama man stepping up to a pin pad and scanning a card. 

“Vi, lock down the main doors.” People seem to calm as the doors close, keeping them away from the Dead outside. They seemed to edge away from Harry, the stranger, but it seemed camaraderie was taking effect. The police man, Rick Grimes, introduced himself to Dr. Edwin Jenner. The group started to collect and pass out their belongings, bags of clothes and personal items, the crossbow guy and handcuff man turning to Harry. It was obvious they were a bit suspicious. 

“So who are you, huh? Some high-class Brit stuck on American soil?” Handcuff guy talked with his hands, waving the gun in one around casually. It was an obvious dig at his accent. A couple of the group, including the police officer and doctor, take interest in the conversation. Harry straightens a bit, casually putting his own weapon away, trying to appear non-threatening. “My name is Harry. Just Harry... I'm from the ECDC, in Scotland.” Dr. Jenner seemed to take note of this, focus turning on Harry for a moment. 

Rick seemed interested too, stepping closer to him. “ECDC? How did you get all the way here? Why?” Harry was the only focus of the group now, stress down by being safe and able to assess more then just surviving. Taking a small breathe, he settles into explaining. “ The European Center for Disease Control. It's a newer facility, mean to mimic this one and help with global disease efforts. It was new, without any really large hazard assessments or large supply stores. It was over run about a month ago.” 

The group seemed to show sympathy, it being obvious that Harry had been on the move since then. Rick offers a moment of silence before asking the next question. “It's in Europe?” Harry blinked a bit, unsure of what people knew here. Europe had plenty of time to find out about the spread over the continents and the world. “You mean the Dead Walking? It's everywhere. No one was safe from this... I traveled here by ship in hope that the CDC would still be standing.. Maybe I could help here.” 

The group seemed to deflate a bit, some of the good cheer leaving them. Dr. Jenner stepped in, waving the group towards the elevator. “We need to leave and lock down this floor. Vi, shut off the main lights.” The group seemed to want to ask him more questions but followed after Jenner as the lights started to go out. 

It was a tight fit in the elevator, Harry squeezed between the Oriental man and crossbow guy. Some small talk bounced between people, Harry keeping himself quiet and unassuming. It would be best not to get on anyone's bad side this early. The elevator brought them to some sort of office area before shutting down to conserve electricity. Each room had a couch and desk, as well as a decontamination shower. 

First thing to happen was Jenner lead them to a large circular room, introducing the building as Area 5. Rick asked the obvious question of where the rest of the people were, Jenner explaining the rash of abandonment and suicides that had fallen the building. Collecting supplies, Jenner asked them all to give blood, to make sure no one was hiding an infection. 

The blonde girl questioned the need for it, since infected people ran high fevers, but Jenner only explained the need to be thorough and follow at least some rules. Harry made sure he was first to get his blood drawn, wanting to come off as trustworthy and not suspicious, careful to sit a bit away from the rest of the group. Soon enough the drawing was complete, one of the blonde girls growing faint. Concern prang up, the group explaining how they ran out of food days ago. Jenner seemed to think it over, then offers the kitchen to them. 

It was a mad scramble to kitchen after that, the promise of food a high motivator. Harry stayed out of the way, watching the group of strangers curiously. There was a mousy blonde woman and a little girl, mother and daughter probably, the African American man and woman who were probably a couple, two blonde girls who looked alike and possible sisters, the crossbow guy and handcuff man who were probably brothers if their mannerisms were anything to go by, A dark haired woman, a little boy, and Rick Grimes was a family by the matching rings on the adults, Fisherman Hat who was by far the oldest and without company, Oriental Boy who looked no older then 18, and Deputy Shotgun who looked like a former coworker to Rick. By the tension between DP and Rick's wife, there was probably something a little more then friends going on. Even the apocalypse couldn't seen to stop human drama. Harry was tempted to laugh but kept it to himself, finding it a little ridiculous with the Dead knocking at their doors. 

 

The mass of people headed to the kitchen, following Jenner and gushing over the fully stocked pantry. It could have fed an army and had been left all to one single soul and now a group of hungry strangers. Harry was quick to offer introductions as food was cooked while Crossbow, who was Daryl Dixon, and Handcuffs, who was the older brother Merle Dixon, raided the alcohol. Fisherman hat was Dale, who owned the camper outside, and oriental guy was Glenn, a former pizza delivery boy. Rick's wife was Lori and his son was Carl. The two blonde sisters were Andrea and Amy, the former the more assertive of the two. The African American couple were T-Dog, a nickname apparently, and Jacqui. The mother and daughter duo was Carol and Sophia, who recently lost the father. Deputy Shotgun was Shane Walsh, Rick's former partner at work from Before, and was the reason why Lori and Carl escaped to Atlanta while Rick was in a coma at a Hospital. It was a miracle the family had been reunited, and obvious that Shane felt a little more then a best friend's duty towards Lori. Harry vowed to try and keep out of that brewing mess. 

Dinner turned into a joyous affair with the introduction of alcohol. Carl was allowed to try a sip of wine and immediately dubbed it disgusting. Daryl had made it his mission to get Glenn drunk, Merle turning the same attention towards Harry. 

“Come on Boy, You can't have had your first taste of the good stuff yet. What's the age limit in that country of yours anyway?” Harry just kept a polite smile, already able to tell Merle was half cut, or acting that way anyway, not taking too much offensive from the Dixon Brothers less then clean mouths. This did bring up a curious question thought, Harry wondering how old he looked to the group around him. “Just out of curiosity, How old do you think I am?” 

The rest of the Atlanta group pitched in at the question, the consensus being somewhere between 18 and 22. Harry just smiled a bit wider, refusing the bottle of wine from Merle for the third time. “Actually, I turned 29 i think a couple weeks ago. It is July right?” A few people refused to believe him, claiming he looked to young and was still in collage for sure. Merle seemed to get a thoughtful expression though, looking at him a bit more intensely then before. Daryl was quick to gain his attention, noticing the look, saving Harry was having to bring up the awkward staring. 

“So what have you had before, since you keep refusing this?” Merle shook the almost empty wine bottle in his direction, before downing the last of it. Most people were drunk, Jenner sitting to the side and not participating, a few able to concentrate on the conversations around them. Harry hummed a bit, before smirking and reaching into his bag. Since he was around muggles, he'd taken to keeping his bottomless bag inside a regular muggle backpack to avoid suspicion of large object coming from it. It had been more of an issue early on in the Infection. 

Grabbing a bottle inside, he puts the bottle on the table with a flourish. “If I'm going to drink, I'm not drinking that Lady stuff.” Harry smirked a bit wider at the affronted look on Merle's face, since he's just downed an entire bottle of wine. Quick to grab some smaller cups, he pours a bit of fire whisky for himself and another for Merle, and Daryl since his attention had been pulled from the very drunk Glenn at the introduction of a new alcohol. Offering the cups, he takes up his own and offers a toast to the brothers. “To Hope.” It was toast mostly for himself but most of the table pitched in as well. 

Harry tipped his glass back, downing the firey drink with ease in one go, while Merle and Daryl immediately coughed and rubbed at their chests. “What is hell is in this stuff? Burns like fucking lava.” Daryl was very vocal about his opinion while Merle kept quiet. He looked down at his still almost full glass then at Harry's empty one. “Alright, guess the Brit has a set of balls after all.” Harry can only laugh, wondering when the approval of a couple country hicks actually starting mattering to him, pouring himself another glass. “If you're too weak to drink it, i'll take it.” 

Harry playfully reaches for Merle's glass, but both brothers take the challenge and knock back the glasses. They don't ask for another. Shane is sitting next to him, watching the exchange with a little amusement, focus taken off of Lori and Rick across from them for a moment. “What is it that stuff? Has to be strong to get the Dixon's to back off.” Harry hums, then smirks, offering the bottle to the table. “I call it Fire Whisky.” Daryl snorts, taking another bottle of wine over the whisky. “Better off just calling it Lava. Shit burns.” 

Some refused, already too drunk to drink more, but Shane and Rick take a glass each. Harry is impressed when Shane manages to finish his glass, Rick giving up halfway. The evening winds down with Jenner showing them rooms to stay in, mentioning to go easy on power and the hot water. This causes a made scramble to pick rooms and get in the shower, the call of a warm shower very compelling. There was limited space since the power was being conserved, so people had to share rooms. 

The sisters, Andrea and Amy, roomed together, while Merle and Daryl took another. The Grimes Family fit themselves into a room, while Carol and Sophia took the one across. T-dog and Jacqui took a room, leaving two for the single men. Dale offered to room with Glenn, helping the drunk boy into a pillow mattress, leaving Harry to room with Shane. The debate on who got the couch was short lived, Harry claiming the floor before Shane could. He'd much rather have space and a quick exit then bundle up on the small couch. Old habits. 

Harry offered the shower to Shane first, collecting pillows and sheets to make a makeshift bed on the floor. By the time he was done and clean clothing selected from the CDC's plentiful stores Shane was finished and getting ready for bed. Harry was quick to take his turn, spending as much time as he could under the hot water. Cleaning charms were handy but still left the grimy feeling behind. Nothing beat a deep clean scrub with actual soap and water. 

When Harry emerged Shane was gone from the room. Shrugging, not responsible for his room mate's whereabouts, He settled into putting away and sorting his belongings back into his bag before curling up under the blankets on the floor. It never hurt to be prepared, even in a secure facility. Harry had only began to doze when Shane returned, a bit tipsy and almost tripping over Harry on the floor. The lights turned on brighter with Shane's movements, Harry sitting up when the man sat on the couch and put his face into his hands. The angry red claw marks on his neck were still lightly bleeding. 

Harry paused for only a moment, wondering where they had come from, what had happened to cause it, and why, but decided none of it mattered and wasn't his business. As a Healer his only responsibility was to Heal the injured, Shane could deal with the perpetrator on his own time. “Let me help with that.” Shane seemed to start, seeming to forget Harry was rooming with him. The wizard gathered some supplies, grabbing a quick heal paste under the disguise of disinfectant cream and some gauze. He didn't need the gauze, just needed to keep up appearances of being a muggle doctor. 

“It's fine. You don't need to do that.” Shane seemed uneasy talking about the scratches, whether he was guilty or embarrassed about having them, or about who gave them to him, but Harry was determined. “Don't be stubborn. I don't rightly care who did it, whether is was Carol or Daryl Dixon, but it can't be comfortable and I'm a doctor. Stop being a baby about it.” Harry blamed the alcohol a bit for how brazen he was being, but the harsh language seem to surprise Shane and stopped his fussing. 

Moving close, Harry was quick to apply the paste over the scratches, making sure they were covered, then pressing gauze to it and lightly wrapping it. It was loose enough to not hinder breathing. “Now, let's get some sleep. I'm tired and drunk, you're tired, drunk, and now injured. I think we deserve a good nights rest for once.” Nodding, deeming the matter over, Harry slunk back to this makeshift bed and curled back up, giving a satisfied sigh. 

With his back to Shane, all he could hear was the shuffling as the cop's boots came off and he settled in to sleep. The sounds slowly settled until the only sounds were their breathing and the muffled sounds of the building. No growls, no moans, just peace. It was perfect. 

“Harry..” The wizard didn't stir, playing off as being asleep. Shane didn't really need him to answer back anyway. “ Thanks.”


	4. Escaping the CDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and learning the truth. The CDC isn't the answer after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit in planning. I wrote in while dodging 200 lightning bolts in FFX. I needed something to do while resting me eyes heh :) Enjoy the chapter. AS usual, no Beta so any spelling/grammer/mistakes are my own. I'm hoping to keep up on it during holidays since work is pretty tame currently.

Waking up with a hang over and a hazy idea of how he got back to his room was an experience Harry sorely missed. Being on the run from flesh eating Dead didn't lend itself well to getting completely hammered, needing complete awareness to not be eaten while he slept. Rolling over in his blanket cocoon Harry noticed that Shane was already gone. Boots and clothing were missing, but the bag was still there. The group was still in the building then.   
  
Groaning softly, Harry takes the moment alone to sift for a hang over potion in his bottomless bag. Nothing looked out of place so at least his room mate hadn't taken the opportunity to snoop. Once his head ache and queasy stomach had been taken care of, Harry rolled out of his cocoon and made himself decent for company.   
  
Harry had become somewhat of a hoarder, always grabbing a useful blanket or shirt or knife from his travels. His bottomless bag was thankfully as bottomless as it's name implied, able to hold a full wardrobe of clothing, bed linen, pillows, and supplies. It would probably have taken four or five trunks to carry everything he had otherwise. Picking out a clean shirt and pants, pilfered from a house in Augusta, Harry gathered up all his things and placed his backpack/bottomless bag on one shoulder and walked towards the smell of food.

 

While Harry didn't think any Dead could get into this facility, it was more then habit to keep his possessions close. Better to have them and not need them, then need them and have them out of reach. When Harry reached the kitchen the smell of eggs and bacon were heavy. It was a smell he'd missed greatly.   
  
Walking into the kitchen Harry was surprised by how many of the Atlanta group was already awake. The only ones missing were the Dixon's, who'd drank more then him, and surprisingly Shane. Harry vaguely remembered interacting with his room mate at some point the previous night, but everything was a bit hazy.   
  
“Well good morning sleepy head.” Dale smiled, waving him over to sit next to him and Glenn. The young Oriental Boy looked positively awful, almost falling asleep in his coffee. Seems Daryl and kept good on his promise to get Glenn drunk.   
  
“Good Morning. Everyone slept alright?” Harry took a seat next to Glenn, Lori on his other side with Carl and Rick. The group gave a collective assent, some more awake then others, with T-Dog already up and making people breakfast as they trickle in. Harry thanked the man when a plate of eggs and bacon, with a cup of coffee on the side, was placed in front of him.   
  
“Ugghhh, I'm never drinking again....” Glenn pulled a laugh from the room, and some good natured ribbing, Harry taking some pity on the boy. Reaching into his bag he grabs whats left of his hang over potion, offering the vial.   
  
“Here. This should help. It's a home made remedy. Don't mind the taste, It's awful but it works.” People looked curious at the old fashioned stopper bottle but beggars couldn't be choosers in the apocalypse. Glenn didn't even second glance at the bottle, downing the potion with a grimace and a groan. After a moment Glenn looked a bit more awake, blinking slowly and looking at Harry in amazement.   
  
“That works amazingly. What is it?” Glenn looks curiously at the empty bottle, only a little bit left in the bottom, looking more alert and refreshed then before. Everyone at the table was curious, some suffering a bit more then others.   
  
“Hang over potion.” Harry smirked, taking a bit of eggs while the table snickered at his 'joke'. Potions and herbs were the easiest of Magic to pass off to muggles. “It's all natural herbs. It'll be next to impossible to make it again so I'd moderate a bit next time.” Some of the group started to ask him what was in it or what else he could make when the Dixon's walk in.   
  
Merle had a grouchy face, slumped over and looking not much better then Glenn had. Daryl trailed behind him, looking a little better but not much. The took empty seats across from Harry and the Grimes accepting coffee without fuss, which was amazing since T-Dog was serving the table. Harry couldn't help but poke the sleeping bears, holding his coffee up to hide his smirk.   
  
“Feeling alright there, boys? Thought you could hold your liquor.” The comment earned him a death glare from Merle and a snort from Daryl. The brothers were quiet, mostly talking to themselves, subdued by headaches and being bested in a drinking contest with Harry. The Magic Alcohol had helped. “That Lava drink was cheatin'..” Daryl mumbled, achieving a grin from Harry and quiet chuckles from the group. Rick piped up his two cents, saying he should have given up when Harry dared them to match him shot for shot of the fire whisky.  
  
Merle just kept quiet, glaring at anyone who dared talk to him, only allowing his brother to pester him with such a killer headache. Shane arrived last, coming through the door and taking the last spot next to Merle. The deputy and hillbilly ignored each other, more interested in food. Rick pointed out the bandages, out of curiosity on what happened and who had medical grade bandages laying around.   
  
“Harry fixed me up. Must of done it in my sleep.” People looked to Harry to confirm or deny. Smiling a bit sheepishly, the wizard just shrugged in answer. “I can't remember a thing past crawling into bed after the shot contest. Looks like my supplies and I was missing bandages on my count thing morning. Must of been nasty if I fixed you up while completely sloshed.” This gained another quiet chuckle from the table, breakfast finishing when Jenner arrived on the scene.   
  
Dale and T-Dog were quick to ask questions, wanting to know about any progress on a cure or what was causing the Dead to raise. It was a quiet walk to the main computer room, Jenner setting up a video of Test Subject – 19. Harry found the footage fascinating, already have found that the change was in the brain. Some sort of contagion would take over motor functions and instinctual areas of the brain, transforming the mind into the perfect infection vehicle.   
  
Seeing the virus restart the brain was utterly fascinating, Harry standing close to the screen to see better. “Have you made any progress past this? Something to keep the virus from shutting down the brain?” Jenner shook his head, explaining how all samples had been lost. There was nothing to study. It was disheartening news, Harry wondering if it had all been a hopeless venture to come here anyway. Looking at the people around him, desperate families and children, perhaps he could help in another way.   
  
“I can't help but notice that this clock has been ticking down since we got here. What happens when it reaches zero?” Dale brought up another good point, refocusing the group's attention after such a dark revelation. Jenner seemed to be tight lipped about the clock, but did explain that the clock was the gasoline reserve. Power would shut down and leave the building nothing but a lifeless shell in about one hour.   
  
Confusion and alarm rippled through the group, Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Merle looked ready to storm the basement after Jenner had left. No one wanted to give up their new home but Harry stepped out in front of them before they could leave. “Wait!”   
  
Merle scoffed, moving to shove past Harry, face a mask of irritation and disappointment. “Move you Nancy Boy. We don't got time to sit on our asses over this.” Harry was determined though and shoved the bigger man back. He was shorter and more light weight compared to the compact bodies of the Dixon's, but surprise and determination pushed Merle back from the door. The rest of the Atlanta group watched on in confusion and a bit of respect. Not many would stand up to a hung over and irritated Merle.   
  
“No, You'll listen to me Merle Dixon. I don't like the looks of this. Why wouldn't he told us already that the gas is running out? It's more then that. Vi, What happens when the gas runs out?” Harry looks to the ceiling out of habit, waiting for the computer voice. The room was quiet, everyone listening for the answer.   
  
“When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur.” The room was dead silent, Harry stiffening and ramrod straight. He had worked in a medical facility, he knew what decontamination meant. People started moving, scrambling to the door, but Harry thrust a hand out. “No body fucking move.” The group stalled, surprised at the language. No one had heard the mild mannered Brit swear, not even while drunk. It surprised the mass of people into stopping. Rick stepped closer, arms up to settle harry. “Now Harry, we need to go check the-”   
  
“Vi. What does facility wide Decontamination mean?”   
  
“In the event of catastrophic power failure H.I.T.s will be deployed to decontaminate the facility.”   
  
Harry took in a deep breath, still blocking the door, refusing to let anyone pass. The look of sheer determination and resolve kept anyone from trying to shove past, thought Merle looked like it was a personal slight to be kept in check by a tiny British doctor. Dale took over, seeming to understand what Harry was trying to do. “Vi, what are H.I.T.s”  
  
“H.I.T.s-- high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired.” Harry took a step back from the door, bringing attention back to him and not the automated voice of the computer.   
  
“It's going to set the air of fire. It's going to kill us all... In 48 minutes.” People looked back at the clock, seeing the countdown for something far worse then just loss of power. The room was deadly silent, people taking a moment to process what this meant, realizing that this place was no longer their sanctuary but a tomb.  
  
“We need to leave. Now!” Harry turned on his heel and began to sprint down the hallway. The Atlanta group still needed to gather their stuff but Harry was packed and ready. He sped past the rooms where the group had put their stuff, bags all over and things placed in a harried mess. It would take precious minutes to get them ready. Harry intended to have a way out when they were ready. The elevator had been powered down by Jenner the night before, leaving the stairs the only way to the surface. Finding the staircase was easy but the door was locked.   
  
No one had followed him thankfully, so he quickly pulled his wand and opened the door with a quick unlocking spell, glad that the lights in the stairwell were on. It seemed to be dim emergency lights but it was enough to get up the stairs without tripping on them. Looking out the staircase door, Harry spotted the Dixon brothers and Glenn, and he quickly gestured to the small group. “The stairs are here. We can get up with enough time to find a way out, hopefully.” Turning back, Harry starts the long climb up. Auror training and Quiddich had been good for something at least, His endurance and stamina more then enough to keep a steady pace up. The Dixon brothers fell behind but Glenn kept pace with him, more then eager to get out of the building turned death trap.   
  
The doors were locked tight, needing power and a key card to open. Thankfully, the windows were left uncovered, but the windows themselves were shatterproof. Hitting it with something hard wouldn't cut it. Merle was proving this point, failing to break a window with a crowbar. “Break you sonovabitch!” Daryl and Glenn had joined in, the boy trying to pry a window loose while Daryl helped his brother. Harry wasn't sure what could break the window, short of a small explosion.   
  
The rest of the group trickled into the foyer from the stair case, Lori and Carol looking after to children while the rest joined them at the windows. Shane had a shotgun, taking aim at the window. Harry rushed over, pushing the gun down before Shane could fire. “Are you insane?!” The deputy looked affronted, gesturing wildly to the window with a look of desperation. “Are you?! We need the windows open, now!”   
  
Rick was quick to come to Harry's defence, knowing the possible ricochet of the buck shot could harm them more then the window. People gathered near the windows, those without melee weapons standing back out of the way. Amy looked more and more worried, clinging to her sister. “How are we going to get out of here?”   
  
Panic started to set in as the lights dimmed and the air circulation cut. The building was shutting down. Without the timer, they had no idea how much time they had to get out of the blast zone of the H.I.T.s. Harry stood near the window, having an idea but unsure if he should reveal magic. It could save them but it could lose him the very people he was trying to save. Indecision gripped him and it was only the fear of dying along side them all that moved him into action. Harry James Potter would not die without a fight.   
  
“Everyone, please, move back.” The calm tone of his voice drew surprise from the group and soothed some of the panic. Harry sounded like he had a plan. The men moved back from the window they'd been beating at, approaching Harry. Merle snorted, gasping and sweating from exertion, holding his crowbar loosely in his grip. “You got some sort of plan for breaking this shit?”   
  
Harry hummed, looking at everyone, and nodded. He motioned them all further back, behind the counters for some added protection. Hunkering behind them, Harry reached into his jacket and drew his wand from his holster. This caused Daryl to snort, him being the closest. “A stick? You're plan is a stick? What you gunna do? Poke the window?” Harry ignored the man, focusing on the weakest part of the bent window. It would have to his precisely.   
  
“Keep low, we don't want anyone hit by the debris.” People were starting to look skeptical, some looking to move from behind the counters, when harry stood and flicked his wand, the combustion spell on his lips. Red shot from his wand, startling the people close to him, and slammed into the window. It imploded on contact, shattering the window and part of the frame, launching pieces of glass around them.

 

Harry ducked down until the glass settled then quickly darted out, nervous about people's reactions. There was not very many Dead outside thankfully, most having moved on when the smell of the living had vanished. Since the group knew about his wand he didn't hesitate to pick off the few dead from range, using slashing hexes to cut off heads and limbs.   
  
The Atlanta group was slowly to follow after, marvelling at the wizard easily picking off the Walkers without a sweat, leaving a large corridor towards the RV and cars. Harry wasn't once to assume he'd be welcome with them after this so he quickly darted past as everyone began to pile into the vehicles. He ran along the shoulder of the road, lessening the chance of being snuck up on in the brush, not wanting to pause to get his broom and cloak until he was somewhere more secluded.   
  
The sound of engines roared behind him, the caravan of vehicles slowly passing by him. Daryl lead on a motorcycle, looking over at him with an unreadable face. Dale lead next with the RV, the sisters Merle, Sophia, and Carol inside. It passed as well, followed by the car the Grimes were in, then T-Dog and Jacqui, and Shane bringing the rear in a jeep. It slowed, Shane looked at him with the same look Daryl did, before coming to a stop. “Get in.”   
  
Harry slowly came to a stop, breathing heavy from jogging. The rest of the vehicles slowly stopped as well, though no one came out. They were waiting for Shane. Looking at the Deputy, Harry slowly put his wand away, wary of getting in. “You sure? I could be dangerous..” Shane just slowly smirked, leaning over and opening the door on the passenger side. “ You helped me out, I'm just repaying the favour.”   
  
Harry looked to Shane, back down the road towards the CDC, then up the road to wherever it would take them. There wasn't much more he could really do, so, Harry climbed into the jeep and buckled in. The caravan started moving again, Shane taking the rear, heading towards somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating if I'll having Merle and Daryl believe in magic. Daryl believes in chupacabra after all :> thoughts anyone?


	5. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry explains briefly about magic and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and ideas! I love seeing people excited and speculating on what could happen next, it makes working through little hiccups worth it. This chapter should have been up a few days ago but my Laptop decided to crap out on me and I lost my chapter. I'm now using my old desktop and updates should be a little more regular now that i'm not fighting my laptop. Everyone has expressed a desire to see a Shane Redemption so I hope this chapter is to you're liking. :D 
> 
> As usual, No Beta so mistakes/spelling/grammar is on me. There will be more interaction with the Dixon's from now on as we get closer to the Greene Farm Arc.

It was only a few minutes after climbing into Shane's jeep that the CDC went up in a huge fireball. Smoke climbed high into the sky and debris rained down on the buildings around it. The convoy of vehicles were far enough away to only feel a bit of heat and a shock wave, slowing a bit on the highway but keeping on the move. 

The jeep was silent for the moment, Shane focusing on driving and Harry unwilling to break the tension while Shane had easy access to firearms. The rifle the man owned sat between the seat and the gearshift, in easy access for defense, and made Harry a bit wary of conversation that may incite an anger or fear response. Both had a tendency to produce weapons armed and ready. 

The group moved off the highway, heading into side roads on the outskirts of Atlanta to keep out of the traffic clogged city roads. Shane eased in behind Rick's car, the roads relatively clear and no Dead in sight. 

“So.” Shane started, grabbing Harry's attention from looking outside. With no windows or roof on the Jeep Harry was keeping an eye out for any Dead who might want to climb into the slow moving Jeep. “You want to start explaining? I may have picked you up but that doesn't mean the group won't want to ditch you the second we stop. We need some sort of explanation for.. well.. whatever that stick is.” 

Harry took in a deep breath, sighing softly and wondered where to begin. The statute of secrecy was surely null by this point, what with muggles fleeing to any available place including magical buildings, it couldn't hurt to try and explain the truth. Plus, he could actually prove it if they demanded proof other then the Bombarda and Slashing hex. 

“The easiest explanation is that I am a Wizard. Think Merlin and King Arthur magic, old fairy-tale style magic. The stick is called a wand. It's a conduit that lets me to channel my magic and use it in various ways. Back in the CDC I used a spell called Bombarda. It ignites the natural chemicals in the atmosphere to create a controlled explosion. The more magic I use, the bigger it would have been.” Harry took to explaining in simple terms, not needing to get into the particulars of magical life, so Shane could understand. 

Shane looked over at him with an odd look, keeping his eyes on the car in front of him at regular intervals, seeming to be unbelieving of Harry's explanation. Which was fair, Harry wouldn't have believed him either, until the Dead started to rise and broke the rules. “So, what? You some kind of wand waving, broom riding, potion brewing witch?” The incredulity was obvious in Shane's voice, confronted with something more unbelievable then the walking Dead.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, nodding along as Shane talked. “Wizard. Witch implies that I'm female and I assure you I am not. I could even show you the flying broom stick if you like.” Shane looked about ready to laugh, obviously waiting for the joke punchline, but soon started to frown. “You're kidding right? There's no such thing as magic, even if the Dixon's believe in Voodoo. You're pulling my tail.”

Harry hadn't thought Shane would believe him at first so he was prepared to prove it. Leaning forward, Harry quickly pulled his wand from the hostler on his lower back, bringing it closer to Shane so he could see it. “It doesn't look like just any old stick, does it? It's special, crafted for the use of Magic. Here, I'll show you.” Harry casts a quick and easy charm, making bubbles come from the tip of his wand and float around the jeep. The fact they even stayed in the open cab of the vehicle while in motion and the wind flowed through was Magic in itself. 

Shane looked wide eyes at the bubbles, one landing on his hair and popping. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, Shane looking like a little kid you just found out Santa Claus was real and just walked through the door. Uncle Vernon had looked ridiculous in a too small Santa suit but Dudley's expression at the sack of toys He'd brought in that Christmas was still a funny memory. Harry briefly wondered if they were alright before putting the Dursley's out of his mind. 

“This is impossible...” Shane's voice was low, watching the bubbles float and pop themselves on various surfaces. It was a first year charm, meant to teach children control while using a medium they can enjoy. “Not Impossible. It's just that Magic turned into a secret society when regular people, or muggles, started to burn witches at the stake. In order to save our people we made the muggles forget we ever existed. Stories and tales still passed from generation to generation but was regarded as fiction and nothing more.” Harry explained to the best of his ability, not having paid all that much attention to history, trying to remember what Hermione had told him in lectures over the years. 

Shane looked at Harry with a peculiar expression, maybe believing him but still in doubt. Muggles relied a lot on their science and believing in what could be seen. Harry hoped the bubble charm would be enough. “What else can you do?” Shane asked him quietly, almost as if he was unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Harry thought on how to answer that question, wondering what would put Shane's mind at ease. So far the man was his only ally and Harry didn't want to lose him. 

“Well, technically, Magic can do anything. You have to be trained into it however. It's like a muscle. You know some people can run a marathon but not everyone can without the proper training. I was trained in combat and healing techniques, while my friend studied all kinds of branches of magic. She would be able to do much more then me in terms of knowledge, but my spells would be more powerful because I've practiced a specialized branch instead of minimal practice in everything. Understand so far?” Harry watched Shane as he explained, the man nodding along with most of his attention on the wizard. 

“So, another witch or wizard or whatever could do something you can't, because they've learned how. Like job specialization and collage courses.” Shane seemed a little unsure of his understanding but Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Exactly. I trained to be a Healer before coming here, So I know more about medicine then the average wizard, while my friend trained to be an Auror, sort of like an FBI Agent for Magic, and knew more defensive and offensive magic. I know plenty of spells but some are useless. I doubt I’ll ever need to turn a needle into a matchstick anytime soon.” 

The fact that Shane was even willing to discuss Magic was a good sign. There had been more then enough proof that Harry was telling the truth. “So.. That wand, what happens if you lose it?” Shane looked much more interested in the conversation, probably because Harry was keeping it serious and not a Joke, the cars ahead slowing down as they came into a car snarl around a gas station. 

“Like any other tool it would make it's purpose, using Magic, more difficult to use. Wandless magic isn't unheard of but it takes years to master. I can do a little bit but most of my spells would be inaccessible. Luckily, I've mastered the retrieval spell if I ever lose it. Unless someone breaks it or Burns it I shouldn't have a problem with losing my wand.” The cars ahead of them slowed to a stop, lining up on the shoulder, a bit a ways from the traffic snarl. Daryl dismounted his motorcycle at the front of the line, moving towards Dale in the camper. 

“I wonder what's up..” Shane looked at Harry, pointing at him with a semi serious expression. “Stay here.” The man grabs the gun next to him and steps out of the jeep, walking towards where the drivers of the convoy were converging. Harry politely kept his hearing to himself. It would be rude to snoop and spy on the people with a listening charm when he was attempting to gain their trust. It would be good to keep that kind of magic in his sleeve for later in any case. 

It was only a few minutes before Shane was walking back, people exiting their vehicles and gathering supplies. Harry watched curiously, waiting for Shane to explain. He didn't have to wait long. “We're running low on fuel. The plan is to siphon anything we can and move into the least amount of vehicles we can to conserve fuel. We're moving to Fort Benning. There was a military blockade there and, even if it might be over run, the sturdy building and supplies would help a lot.” 

Everyone seemed to be moving their supplies into the RV, freeing up seats on the other vehicles. Harry stepped out of the jeep, seeing a pattern. The group was keeping the biggest vehicles so the small two seat jeep would probably be abandoned here. Moving to the back, he watched Shane load up his arms with supplies, the back of the jeep holding the weapons and linen. “Would you like some help?” Shane looked at him briefly, then towards the group who hadn't approached him yet, before nodded. “Sure. Just keep your head down until we can explain this magic thing.” 

Harry smiled in relief, glad at least Shane was on his side and on board with him sticking with the group, grabbing some of the heavier bags and sliding them forward. Pulling his wand out he began casting feather-light charms on the bags. Harry would have just shrank them, better at reduction charms, but wasn't sure how the fire arms and ammo would react to magic. Now was not the time to find out either. Shane returned from his first load, grabbing one of the heavy bags and ready to lift, staggering back at the light weight it now had. Regaining his footing, the man smiled in wonder at Harry. “Well, have to say, that's pretty handy. Can you do that to anything?” 

Harry shrugged, finishing the bags and grabbing a few of his own. Some of the group was looking at them oddly, carrying enough weight for four or five people, heading towards the RV to unload. “The charm needs something organic to latch onto. Burlap, wool, linen, some sort of cloth is preferable but I suppose I could try it on other things. Metal isn't a popular choice in the magical world.” Dale met them at the door of the RV, letting Shane on but reaching out for Harry's bags.

“Sorry Son, but I can't let you in. Rick wants to talk to you before we move on.” The older man did look apologetic, then surprised at how light the weapon bag was, Harry knowing that making a fuss wouldn't end well. “It's Alright Dale. I anticipated this. I'm just grateful Shane stopped to help, in penance for using my supplies for his neck.” Harry stepped back, glad to see Dale accepted the explanation for Shane stopping for him. He didn't want his Ally on the outskirts with the group for helping the wizard. 

Looking around the area Harry spotted most of the group in the snarl of cars look for supplies and gas. Merle and Daryl were at the front, looking over the motorcycle and in an argument of sorts. It looked peaceful enough, probably a sibling squabble, so he left them alone to sort it out. Lori and Carol were in the RV watching the children, looking at him from the side window. He gives a small smile and a wave, heading out towards the rest of the scavenging group. They wouldn't stay here long, risking the Dead finding them as they lingered, but Harry was positive he could find something useful to foster good will. 

Some of the vehicles were locked, with supplies inside and no one around, none of the group bothering to take the time to try and pick the lock. Using his wand he cast unlocking charms, opening the back door and finding some camping supplies. It was all bulky and stuffed in tight, Harry unsure if the group needed any of it, and found a butane gas bottle next to a portable cooking element. Looking around Harry spots T-Dog as the closest to him, waving frantically to get his attention. 

“Hey, you guys need a Butane cooking plate?” T-dog looked at him curiously, and with a bit of reserve, before approaching. Looking into the car boot T-Dog gave an impressed whistle. “Well look at that. How'd you get the door open?” Amy and Andrea had wandered over as well, the three of them eagerly loading up the canned food and butane tank. Harry stood back, letting them pick what they wanted before gathering up the rest. “I unlocked it. With Magic.” 

T-Dog snorted at the explanation, obviously taking it as a joke, the group leaving behind the clothing and bulky cooking supplies. Harry snagged the cooking pans and spatula for his bottomless bag, adding it to his cooking supplies. If he ever had the chance to cook real food and not canned stuff, he was ready with his stock pile. He took the clothing as well, already having a large collection, planning to use the clothing that didn't fit for bandages if he ran out. 

The group was started to convene back at the RV, looking like only the car the Grimes family had, the RV, and the motorcycle would be coming with them. Merle was at the bike, strapping a gun and supplies where Daryl's crossbow had been, the brothers apparently agreeing to switch spots when they started back up. 

Harry slowly drifted over to the group, unsure if he'd be welcomed, but approached when Shane waved him over. It looked like they'd been talking for a while when Harry was busy with the car, people looking at him oddly. “I've explained what you told me in the jeep, but they want proof before we decide what to do.” Merle and Daryl were watching him the closest, making Harry a bit nervous, but he drew his wand at the request anyway. “What would you like me to do?”

Dale stepped forward at the question, offering what looked to be an engine part. The hood of the RV was open, Glenn standing next to it. “Can you fix this? Shane said you could do anything with Magic, right? It would help us out a lot, and we'd be in your debt.” Harry looked curiously at the piece, seeing cracks and erosion that had been attempted to being fixed. It looked like a small crack away from falling apart. 

“Can you tell me what it's supposed to look like or do? I'll have a better chance of doing it right and not changing it into something else.” Dale looked intrigued at the idea of changing something into something else but quickly launched into explanation on what the part was for and what parts needed to be mended. Nodding along, Harry listened closely and looked at the part that seemed to be held together with hopes and dream. 

“Alright, I'll give it a go.” Pointing his wand at a crack Harry made sure to have a firm image of what he wanted the part to be able to do before casting the repair charm. Usually this charm was for small things, in Harry's case most often to fix his glasses, and it took a couple castings to fix all the little cracks and erosion. People watched on as seams came back together into smooth metal, parts bulked back out into factory standard, until it looked like it could be found on a store shelf. 

“There. Should be good as new, hopefully, unless there is something inside I can't see.” Most of the group looked wide eyes at him, having believed the explanation of him being a wizard to be a joke, while curiously the Dixon brothers just gave him a wary eye. Harry remembered Shane mentioning that Merle and Daryl believed in Voodoo, which was incorrectly regarded as dark Magic, and made a note to himself to tackle that hurdle another time. 

Dale and Glenn had eagerly taken the new part and installed it into the engine before turning it on. The RV started like a dream, much to the group's relief, Rick offering his hand to Harry. “We'd be more then happy to have you with us Harry. We've been holding onto the RV by the skin of our teeth since the Quarry and you just might have saved it for us. We won't reject your help, even if it's some sort of Magic.” Harry grinned, thanking Rick, and followed Shane's lead into loading onto the RV. It was a tight fit, even with Carol and Sophia riding with the Grimes in the car, Harry more then happy to sit on the bed in the back with the supplies and Daryl to free up room. 

The convoy started up again, heading away from Atlanta with Merle in the lead on the motorcycle and Rick at the back, Fort Benning their hopeful destination. If the gas would hold up until then.


	6. A herd approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to find his place in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first up, there was a bit of confusion due to the end of the last chapter. I'm rewatching the episodes as I write these to the most accurate possible story, and at the beginning of season 2, episode 1, the group stops to gather resources and reduce their car count before leaving Atlanta. I meant the end of the the last chapter to be that moment. We are doing the greene farm people, the greene farm is a go. This chapter begins the story for season 2. I'll try to be more concise with which part we are at in the future. :) Sorry for a 10 day wait, inspiration comes and goes, so enjoy my sudden chapter. Chapter ends a bit abruptly but I stopped so I could post a chapter for you all instead of doing the entire first episode in one go and waiting 3 weeks for an update. 
> 
> No beta so mistakes/grammer/ etc.etc. is mine, hopefully next update will be before another 10 days.

The RV was quiet as they drove out of Atlanta on the major highway, using the side of the road without the pile up on it. It took a bit to loop around the city without hitting any traffic snarls but soon they were on the right road to bring them to their new home. Fort Benning was miles away and they had nothing to do but sit and wait. 

The grimes, Carol, and Sophia was in the car following behind, while Merle opted to drive the motorcycle on his own at the lead. This left Dale at the wheel of the RV, with Glenn and T-Dog sitting shotgun to help direct with the map. Shane, Andrea, and Amy were sitting at the tiny folding table cleaning weapons, Shane teaching the girls how to use their father's gun, with Jacqui sitting near the door watching the roads go by. 

This left Harry sitting in the back on the bed with Daryl surrounded by all the groups collected supplies. It had been a tight fit getting them all into the RV but desperate times called for desperate measures. Daryl sat at the corner of the bed near the bathroom door with his crossbow across his lap. It was currently unloaded but Harry kept his distance anyway, sitting at the other side of the room and taking up looking through his supplies. 

It had been a while since he took a count of his things, having collected much needed medical supplies at the CDC, and felt better knowing what he had in stock. Harry could hear the others talking quietly at the front of the RV but was more then happy to keep to himself, even if Daryl's frequent staring was starting to creep him out. Harry never caught the bowman doing it but whenever he returned to counting his supplies he could feel eyes on him. 

“Hey..” Daryl's voice was quiet, like he didn't want the others knowing he was talking to Harry. The wizard looked up at the bowman, pausing in his count of t-shirts. So far he had 10, with 4 in his size. 

“Yes Daryl? You need something?” Harry thought it be polite to ask, maybe Daryl needed his assistance. The Dixon looked away briefly, looking as if he was debating if he should continue his thoughts, before looking back at Harry. 

“That stick... It's like a Grisgris bag, huh?” Harry blinked at the question, remembered Shane had mentioned Voodoo with the Dixon's earlier, glad to be able to nip this in the bud before misconceptions ran amok. Daryl looked very serious however, as if this question would decide something for him. Harry knew to keep his answer sweet and simple. 

“Well, yes, and no. It depends on what you mean by Grisgris bag. My wand is made by taking natural components and combining them in a way that can channel magic. The ingredients themselves are neither evil nor good in design, only the intentions of the user can be taken into account. A wand is a tool, to be used as the user intends. A knife can free a trapped animal but it can also kill it.” Daryl was looking at him intensely, as if he could see into Harry's very soul if he wanted to, before looking away with a nod. The Dixon seemed to relax a bit, some tension leaving his shoulders, rubbing at his lower lip with the tip of his thumb in what looked like a nervous habit. 

“Didn't kill nothin' for it, right?” Daryl didn't look at him at the question, seeming to be a bit shy. Harry could tell the group hadn't thought to highly of finding out the Dixon's believed in Voodoo just from that reaction. Smiling in reassurance, Harry turned his whole focus on Daryl, wanting to make a connection with the rest of the group, one by one if need be. 

“Of course not. Wands are crafted by professional wand makers and given to children on their eleventh birthday when they are ready to learn magic. It's not a toy, nor can it be properly called a weapon. I rarely use it to kill the Dead, and never the living if I can help it. Dark times we are in, Daryl.” The bowman had looked at him darkly at the mention of needing to kill the living but didn't remark on it. It seemed the conversation was done, the two of them descending back into silence. 

It wasn't too long into their journey that they hit another traffic snarl. This time, the cars were piled across both sides of the highway, the median between housing burnt husks and trucks that had gotten stuck trying to go around. Merle moved between the cars on the motorcycle, squeezing in where the RV couldn't go, looking for a path then moving back to them. 

“Ain't no way through. Just a mess a' junk and corpses. Dumb Bastards.” Harry could hear the Dixon through Dale's open window, the motorcycle moving down the line to inform Rick. Discussion started, taking into account the amount of fuel left and if they could take a detour. They move into the snarl as far as they can, finding where is becomes blocked and start climbing out of the RV. 

Rick is already outside with Lori and Carl, directing people to look for cars with fuel left and the easiest way to clear a path through the cars to continue on. Dale and Glenn keep back, looking at the RV and car, seeing what parts might be needed soon and if they could find any in the snarl while they are stuck. 

Harry kept behind, letting the group move to do what they need to, before climbing out. He passes Andrea seated at the table, fiddling with gun pieces, before stepping out onto the tarmac. It was nice and sunny out, a good clear day for scavenging and scouting, Harry moving towards were the mothers and kids were. 

Carl was curiously looking through the cars, poking into open windows and being a curious boy. Sophia stuck close to her mother, both woman turning to look at Harry as he approached. For the most part the group had left him to his own devices since moving on from the CDC so Harry thought it would be good to familiarize himself with everyone. 

“Exploring?” Harry nods towards Carl, who seemed to be digging around the cab of a truck. Lori just sighed, looking the picture of a mother who knew her child would get into everything if left unattended. “He's just trying to be helpful, though it makes me nervous having them out of sight. You looking for supplies too?” 

The woman had a stance about her, almost cocky but insecure. It rubbed Harry the wrong way, reminded him too much of Ginny. There was a reason he'd left his school sweetheart behind him. “Thought I might was well make myself useful while we're stuck. Nothing to do sitting around the RV anyway.” Harry poked his head into the car beside them, rooting through the glove compartment and under the seats. He'd mastered finding hidden goodies in the days following going on the run. 

Reaching under the seats he skims along and feels a metal box. Yanking, he tugs it free and spots the red cross across the plastic sealed tin. An emergency kit, the kind people buy for cheap, stash in their cars, then forget about them. Not even opened. It would probably have a decent pair of medical scissors, bandages, burn cream, and antiseptic. “Jackpot!” 

Carol and Lori looked at him in surprise, seeing the emergency kit in his hands, before smiling softly. Lori approached him, body posture easy and curious. “You know how to use the stuff in there?” She nods towards the box, gaze a little skeptical. Harry blinked, looking at the box then rolling his eyes. 

“I didn't lie about being a Doctor. I can just... do more, with magic. I can still wrap bandages, clean wounds, and keep a fever under wraps. This will probably do more good in my hands then anyone else around here.” While Harry didn't doubt some of the group had first aid experience, he doubted any of them would know what to do if say, someone broke a foot or got shot. Harry was confident he could cement his place in the group if for nothing else then his medical skills. 

Carol was quick to step in, seeing an altercation brewing between the two. “We didn't doubt your skills Harry. We were just surprised you'd need supplies when you have magic. It can heal wounds, right?” Harry was grateful to the woman for defusing the situation. It felt like she had more practice with that then anyone should really. Lori took her cue to back off a bit, though her arms were crossed and body language closed off. Harry would make sure to steer clear of the woman as much as he could, even if he did like Rick and Carl. 

Harry took his back pack and positioned the emergency pack with his other supplies, smiling gratefully to Carol. “I can, to a degree. I can heal a small wound from, say, a bullet, but if the bullet was stuck inside the wound all magic would do is close over the metal bits. I'd still need to remove the bullet and most things are best done by hand if possible. Magic is a wonderful tool but it can also be unreliable in a tense situation. It feeds from emotion and high stress can cause a reaction you weren’t expecting. Best to keep the fine details for trustworthy means.” 

Carol and Lori seemed to be listening curiously, until Rick comes running over. He's down low, creeping, voice a harsh whisper. “Lori! Get Down!” The woman and children were quick to follow Rick's orders, despite the confusion on what was going on. Harry ducks low, looking over the car window and spotting the hoard of Dead walking between the cars and across the median. They must have followed the sound of the car engines, loud in the silent midsummer day. 

Harry took a brief moment to catalog were everyone is, seeing Daryl, T-dog, Jaqcui and Merle further down scrambling for a spot to hide. Glenn and Shane were near a water truck, hiding underneath, with Dale, Andrea, and Amy on or in the RV. The RV with its door wide open. A door the Dead were walking past. 

Harry would blame his saving people thing for what he did next. First, he drew his wand, ignoring Rick's frantically waving hand trying to get him to duck for cover. Then, he aimed and shot a locking charm at the door of the RV. It slammed shut, drawing the attention of the Dead nearby but most of them continued their slow march towards them. The light attracted attention to him so he started running, cutting to the side and drawing some of them away from the group hiding under the vehicles. 

Harry was quick, quicker then most, used to running away from Dudley and years of training. He didn't bother to try for the trees, knowing the branches and foliage would hinder him more then help, running along the shoulder of the road drawing the pack off the road, gaining distance from them, until an arm snagged him from the wreck of cars. 

Harry was seconds away from casting a cutting hex at whatever had grabbed him, until Merle's face registered and not some rotting mug. The Dixon was quick to shove him into the back of a truck who's tailgate was down, then pulled a corpse over them to mask their scent. The growling mob moved past them, looking for him and failing as his scent disappeared under the stench of decay. 

Harry was face to face with Merle, close quarters by necessity, clutching his wand like a life line. The area was quiet except for their soft breathing and the sound of the dead shuffling on. A soft snicker started up as the sounds drifted off, causing Harry too look up at Merle's smirking face. Damn tall Dixon's, didn't help that Harry was short for his age. 

“Got some balls on ya, I'll give ya that Witch Boy. Don't know what you'd planned on doin' after getting ya' self set up as live bait.” Harry frowned, cautiously sitting up and shoving the corpse off them. The herd had moved on, with a few stragglers at the back, Harry careful to keep his head low. He spots movement back near the RV, the group converging to the side. 

He scrambles over Merle, extra careful to knee him in the stomach for the Witch comment, grabbing his pack and starting to weave between the cars back to the group. “Come on Hillbilly Trash, Let's see the damage.” He gets a pained chuckle from Merle, though Harry does hear the man moving to follow. Here's hoping the group comes out of this in one piece.


	7. A Missing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia goes missing and Harry interacts with the stranded group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay for this chapter getting out earlier then the last one. Can you imagine we're not even past episode 1 of season 2 yet? Strap in folks, it's gonna be a slow burn. 
> 
> As usual, no Beta so spelling mistakes/grammer/ yadda yadda are mine. I'm only human,
> 
> On to personal news, my stories will go on Haitus from feb. 6 - to around the beginning on May-ish. I can't help it as i'll be leaving for work and will not have access to the internet. So i'll be attempting to update this story as much as a can before Feb. 6. Enjoy :)

Carol was in hysterics when Harry and Merle managed to return to the RV and the group. Rick and Sophia were missing, gone into the woods with the Dead on their tail, while Daryl was last to return with T-Dog leaning on his shoulder. The man's arm was bloody, the wound looking like a jagged stab and not a bite mark thankfully. Jacqui was also missing, the despondent look on T-Dog face and closed off expression from Daryl was proof enough of her fate. 

Harry was quick to act, going into Healer mode automatically in the presence of the injured. “Hold him still Daryl. I need to tourniquet the wound.” The man was losing blood much too quickly. It would be bad news if T-Dog managed to nick an artery in his arm. Finding a rubber tube was easy enough in his pack, quickly tying it off above the wound to stall blood flow. Harry would rather keep his blood replenishing potions for dire emergencies. 

With Daryl's assistance Harry manages to get T-Dog into a stable sitting condition against the side of a car, setting the arm in his lap and his backpack beside him. Time to get to work. The group watched him at a distance, glad someone knew decent first aid and had effective means of medicine, but focused on the more pressing matter. T-Dog was barely conscious, clinging to wakefulness with adrenaline. 

Harry made quick work of cleaning the wound, careful to make sure no debris or dirt was left in the cut to fester and no major arteries or veins had been cut, before pulling out a needle and thread. While he did know a spell to stitch up a wound it could easily go wrong or too deep. T-Dog didn't have the blood to spare for a miscalculation. A quick numbing spell to keep T-Dog from flinching at the needle threading and Harry was ready to start. It was slow going but Harry was meticulous in his stitches, ignoring the people around him and focusing on his job. 

Once the stitching was finished Harry cast a mild healing charm to keep them in place and hasten the healing process, then carefully bandaged the arm with a potion to help stop infection. The entire process must have taken longer then he anticipated because when Harry finally returned his attention to the people around him Daryl, Merle, Shane, and Glenn were now also gone. 

Dale was nearby, fiddling with the RV and apparently replacing some parts with ones he'd found in an engine of a transport truck a bit down the road, and in easy ear shot. “Hey, Dale?” The older man looked up in surprise, perhaps not having expected to hear him, but gave Harry a fond smile in return. 

“Yes Harry? All done fixing up T-Dog? We all thought it best to leave you too it, since you seemed adamant to help him.” Dale gestured to the others, who seemed to be scavenging the cars around the highway. Carol was the odd one out, standing at the shoulder of the road and staring into the woods. Andrea and Amy were still in the RV, door closed, sitting in the front seats. 

Harry quickly packed his supplies back up, making sure nothing soiled with blood was mixed in, then gave T-Dog a helping hand up. The man was more awake now after getting a bit of rest and letting his body come down from the endorphin and adrenaline high. “Yep. He should be right as rain if given the time to heal. No straining that arm for a few days and popping stitches.” 

Harry directed T-Dog towards the RV, hoping to let him rest for a bit inside while the group was busy looking for Sophia and Rick. Dale met him at the door, a look of amusement on his face, before gesturing to the door. “None of us can get the door open, inside or outside. Key doesn't work and neither did lock picks. We're grateful what you did to save Andrea and Amy, but we're hoping you can reverse it, Son.” 

Harry blinked at the situation, a little surprised the locking charm was still holding after such a long time. He hadn't meant to put so much power into it but the stress of the moment probably caused his magic to over react. Giving Dale a sheepish look Harry pulls his wand and quickly unlocked the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open slowly, like it had never been locked in the first place, letting a relieved Andrea and Amy out of the RV. “Sorry about that. Magic can be a bit finicky.” 

“I'm just glad it works as good as it does. The walkers didn't stand a chance getting in.” Andrea gave him a grateful look, Amy behind her with a soft smile, the pair moving aside so Harry could bring T-Dog into the RV. “It was no trouble. If you can't fun faster then a shambling corpse then you're just food at this point. Merle helped a bit too.” Harry smiled a little shyly, not really used to the praise. 

The wizarding world had been grateful of course, but the public had always been a double edged sword. There were days he couldn't leave his house without being accused for crimes and others he couldn't leave for all the marriage proposals. It skewed his perception of gratefulness to always having a darker side. Thankfully the group left it at that, focusing on getting gas out of the cars and making room for the RV to turn around so they could find an alternate route. 

After placing T-Dog on the small seat with a table in the RV Harry readied himself to join the group scavenging, But was stopped by a hand on his arm. T-Dog looked like death warmed over, pale and drowsy from blood loss, but the gratefulness and appreciation was clear in his expression. “Listen, You didn't have to do that. Use supplies on me. I'm not saying I'm not happy you did, but I'm thanking you for it. I owe you my life. Drawing those walkers away... It didn't...” T-Dog paused, emotion over taking him, but Harry didn't interrupt. T-Dog would talk in his own time. 

T-Dog took in a long breath, eyes watery, but continued on. “I couldn't save Jacqui. She.. got bit, drew them off when she saw my arm. Daryl came in for a couple but you.. you drew the rest. I can't.. thank jacqui, but I promise you, from the core of myself, I will not waste that sacrifice.” Harry could see that T-Dog had reached his limit, so He reached out and placed a comforting hand on T-Dog shoulder. “I do what I do because it's the right thing to do. I know she would be happy to know you made it out from that with nothing but a cool scar to show for it.” T-Dog gave a weak smile, which Harry shared with him, before the wizard gave him a heavy pat on the shoulder and stepped back. 

“Stay here and rest for however long you need. We'll be here until Rick and Sophia return so we have time. Call out if anything feels funny.” T-Dog gave him a nod, slumping into the seat tiredly. “Will do Doc.” Harry just smiled at the nickname, glad people felt comfortable enough around him to do so, and stepped out of the RV. He was just in time to see Merle, Shane, and Glenn come from the tree line. 

No one was panicking or melancholic so Daryl and Rick should still be fine at least. Carol was the first to reach them, asking about her Daughter, only to get a biting response from Merle and a regretful one from Shane. It seemed Rick and Daryl would keep looking but Shane and the others had been sent back to keep up damage control. Sophia was still missing. 

Merle stormed up onto the highway, looking peeved and a little slighted. Someone looked like they didn't enjoy playing second fiddle to their younger sibling. He marched up to the motorcycle, looking ready to get on and ride out of there, Harry quick to walk up to the irate man. He kept his gait casual, non-threatening, but a bit teasing. “So, You got picked last for dodge ball and your going to go sulk, huh?” 

Elementary school had been a long train of being picked last for Harry. With Dudley as a cousin no one wanted to paint a target on their back, even for something as simple as gym class. 

Merle turned to look at him, a frightful sneer across his face, and Harry could tell something not so pleasant was about to be said. He had enough practice at this with Draco Malfoy to know. 

“That girls dead. Ain't no reason to put our necks on the line for one pointless little girl. She'd a died anyway, world like it is. Just wastin' everyone's time and energy.” Merle leaned towards him threateningly, itching for a fight. Harry glanced at the others quickly, seeing Carol's devastated face and Shane's angry one. The Deputy looked ready to come over and beat some manners into Merle. 

Harry acted quickly, drawing his wand and casting a quick spell. Merle hadn't seen it coming, too used to bar fights and muggle weapons, to react to the bright light aimed for his chest. The Dixon began to uncontrollably tap dance, moving away from any blockages and into a more open area for elaborate dance moves. 

The group looked on wide eyed, some confused, some amused, and some grateful. Merle had an attitude and superiority problem, and Harry was used to knocking down entitled little pricks a peg. “Well see, I think you're wrong Merle. Now, more then ever, we need to protect the future. Children are the future. All you're doing is wasting people's time and energy having them listen to your temper tantrum. Why don't you burn some of that negative energy off and we can have an adult conversation after.” 

Merle's response was to spew large amounts of profanity, most of it directed to Harry, Harry's family origins, and how he was a she-devil of a witch. Quite frankly all it did was make Harry chuckle and silence charm the man. There was no need to let children and civilized folks listen to that. Carol looked gratefully at him, giving him a quiet nod before turning back to watch the forest, ever hopeful for her daughter’s return. 

Shane walked up to him, amused to no end by Merle tap dancing his way down the line of cars. Glenn was following the Dixon with much glee, half to watch the spectacle and half to make sure the Dixon didn't attract unwanted attention. “So, I'm guessing you learned that in wizard school too? Not sure what the practical application of that could be.” The mans voice was full of laughter, barely keeping his face serious for conversation. Harry just shrugged, putting his wand away and letting Merle suffer for a bit. 

“You put hundreds of children together in a boarding school with magic sticks and teach them spells that can severely injure each other? It's best to give them a less deadly alternative if they feel like hexing a bully.” The group seemed to settle once the irate Dixon had been dealt with, people spreading out and searching vehicles. The sun was slowly descending, afternoon turning into evening, when Harry finally let the exhausted Dixon stop. 

Harry kept the silence charm on for a bit, seeing the words pour from Merle's mouth as he slumped in exhaustion onto the tarmac. People looked curiously over from where they were gathering the looted supplies into a pile near the RV, but left Harry to deal with Merle. Most of them looked happy to have someone else moderate Merle other then Daryl. 

“So, we ready to have an adult conversation now?” Harry crouched next to the Dixon, who gave him a scathing look but gave no comment. Nodding, Harry released the silence spell, and was surprised when Merle remained quiet and didn't start up the profanity again. 

They sat quietly for a bit as the sky turned from blue to a light yellow-pink, the sun descending into the trees. It was eerily serene, despite the situation of the world around them. The silence was broken when Merle finally spoke up, voice quiet and exhausted. “Never had a punishment that didn't hurt before.” Harry looked at the Dixon, but Merle was looking at the treeline. 

Harry didn't have to ask what that meant, more then aware that sometimes the past hurt too much to talk about, and just nodded in response. “It wasn't a punishment. Think of it as a wake up call. There isn't any room for lone wolves in this pack. I don't want to see you and your brother leave over petty disputes. We don't have time for Sunday afternoon dramas.” Merle just kept quiet, neither acknowledging what Harry had said or refuting it. 

Harry let the atmosphere simmer, comfortable to just sit and watch the sunset with Merle. It was probably a rare thing for the Dixon, getting a quiet moment. They sat for a moment more, before Merle turned to Harry. There was a ghost of the teasing, insensitive man Harry had first seen but it looked like a struggle to pull it up. “You are one mysterious guy Witch Boy. Never seen no one treat a grown man like that before.” 

Harry just gave a small smile, eyes full of mischief. “If you're going to act like my toddler godson, then I’m going to treat you like one. I don't respond to temper tantrums with violence. I find embarrassment to be a much bigger motivator for change. Did it work?” Merle's smirk grew a bit more into a real smile, forcing a chuckle. “You calling me a Toddler? I'm older then you.” 

Harry just grinned, standing and offering a hand to help Merle up. “Sure, you're a big baby. A sissy, as you'd probably say. There isn't any problem with that either. I'd rather a baby then a jackass.” Merle just snorted, taking the hand and standing on wobbly legs. It would take a night's rest to get his legs back to normal after all that forced exercise. “Ain't no sissy, Witch.” 

Harry's rebuttal was interrupted when Glenn announced Rick and Daryl's return. It was obvious that they didn't have a little girl with them, Carol refusing to let them stop the search for nightfall. Arguments started, Carol wanting them to continue but Daryl arguing against looking in the dark. It was too dangerous with the Dead in the woods to look, plus too easy to get off trail and turned around. Rick attempted to gain control before anger or panic set in, rallying for a full group effort in the morning. 

The group began to turn, Carol accusing Rick of losing Sophia in the first place. Harry and Merle hung out in the back, listening to the group. He could tell Carol was hurting and angry, taking it out on the Leader. The group seemed to spiral, looking to Rick for a solution, a reason why Sophia was left out there. Harry couldn't stand to see them turn on the person trying to keep them together. 

“If I may interject?” The group looked at him, some hopeful and some doubtful. Rick was looking at him intensely, as if looking for a life line. Harry was more then ready to give him one. Drawing his wand, he lays it in his palm and casts the point me spell with Sophia's name and image in mind. 

The wand spun, uncertain for a moment, then zero'd in to the left, down the highway and into the treeline, angled slightly up. The group looked at the floating wand in his palm, waiting for an explanation. Harry gave a grateful smile, pointing with his other hand where his wand was. “Sophia is alive, and in that direction. The spell wouldn't work if she wasn't alive.” 

Carol looked so relieved, sobbing softly in Lori's and Andrea's embrace. Rick looked so grateful, looking at Harry and giving an appreciative nod. “Then, first light, We follow Harry to Sophia. We won't make it in the dark.” Carol looked uncertain but the group easily fell in line, earlier doubt and anger abated. Shane looked over from behind Rick, catching Harry's gaze, and nodded firmly. They needed to help the Leader in order to keep the group safe and cohesive. They didn't need anyone doubting Rick right now. 

The group filtered into places to sleep for the night, Harry more then happy to take the back seat of an abandoned car. Locks still worked and the Dead wouldn't be able to sneak up on him while he slept. Once settled in and ready, he made to close the door but was stopped by Rick. The man was quiet for a moment, still wearing the shirt covered in the Dead's blood, looking at him. “Yes, Rick?” It was almost dark now and getting harder to see. Soon it would be pitch black. 

Rick seemed to stall, shuffling from foot to foot, before nodding his head. “Thank you, for stepping in back there. If I'd have known you could do that, track her..” Harry shook his head, reaching out to Rick's hand on the door and giving it a soft squeeze. “You don't know my magic, nor could you have guessed. I was focused on T-Dog, on my job in the group. You can only work with what you know. In the future, I'll make sure to give you all the options before deciding on something, alright?” Rick seemed to relax a bit, grateful smile hard to pick out, before the cop let the door go and backed away. 

“We need to work together. Thank you for keep things in line here while we were gone.” Rick glanced towards the truck the Dixon's were sleeping in for the night, then back again. “We'll be up at first light, sleep well.” Harry nodded and returned the farewell, making sure Rick made it to his family's car before closing his up for the night. It looked like it would be a long day tomorrow, best to get some sleep while he could.


	8. Searching the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a heart to heart with Shane and leads the way to find Sophia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, finally hitting the end of episode 1. While i did feel like rushing into the greene farm I did enjoy setting up some character interaction with Harry. I skip a lot of TWD character interaction because no one wants to see the episodes rewritten, they wanna see Harry being sassy and carving his spot in the group. I don't think anyone's had a problem with this so far but it's something I've noticed I've done and had no feedback on it so i guess i'll just keep doing what i'm doing :3
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. I live to see your reactions, and you people who comment every time (You know who you are) You all get cookies. 
> 
> Anywho, Hope you like the chapter and look forward to finally getting to the greene farm. 
> 
> As usual, No beta, yadda yadda, mistakes, grammar is hard k thx.

Morning dawned with a clear blue sky and a group ready to find their missing member. Carl had found a carry case full of survival tools, which luckily turned out to be mostly tools with sharp edges, Rick unrolling the bag and handing out the weapons. The cop looked at the gathered people, then to Harry. “It'll be easy if we only take a small group. We can move quiet, quickly, and hopefully be back before nightfall.”

There was a bit of a fuss from the group but they mostly settled when given the option to stay put on the highway and continue scavenging for parts and food. Harry was glad that they wouldn't be dragging a large number of people into a Dead infested woodland. It would be easier to maneuver the terrain without worrying about blind spots. 

Rick handed the wizard a large machete, a bit bigger then the one Harry had used at the CDC, with a heavy weight to it. It would be good for use in self defense. The cop laid out the plan, leaving Shane to cover the road with the rest of the group, and taking Daryl and Harry along with him. 

“Now wait just a second there, Officer Friendly. There ain't no hell of a chance I'm letting you drag my brother into them woods with only your city slick ass and a Witch for back up. I let you get away with that shit when it was just one walker and one little girl.” Merle was very vocal in his objection to being left behind. The group turned tense, Harry noticing that most of the people here felt uncomfortable around Merle. Whether it was his foul mouth, his looks, or his bad temper, Merle was heading down a road of being left cuffed to a roof again. 

Rick looked conflicted, seemingly wanting to please the group but not ostracize the Dixon either. Daryl and Merle were a package deal, one wouldn't leave the other behind, and Rick knew this. Harry decided to diffuse the situation before it could get ugly. Besides, after having a convict and a werewolf as godfathers, one irate redneck was child’s play to handle. 

“I don't mind if Merle tags along. It'll let him blow off some of that bad attitude. We had a nice adult conversation yesterday and we've come to an agreement, right?” Harry turned a cheeky grin to the Dixon, gaining a glower from the older man and a few chuckles from the group. The lighthearted teasing settled everyone, Rick quick to agree. 

“Very well. The Dixon's, Harry, and I will go get Sophia. Everyone else will stay here, ready the vehicles, and be ready to move once we get back. We should be off the roads before another one of those herds comes through again.” Before they could ready and leave Carl spoke up in wanting to go with them. It was a quiet moment, Lori and Rick exchanging looks, before Harry stepped in. While he knew it was good for parents to decide for their own children, Harry was not about to get another kid lost in the woods while looking for another. 

“Why don't you stay here and help protect everyone instead?” Carl focused in on Harry, the shorter male leaning down a bit to be more on Carl's level. He found it worked better to convince children if they think you're treating them like an adult. “I bet Shane would like it a lot knowing you have his back while your Dad is gone with us.” Harry looked over his shoulder at his friend, gaining an 'Are you serious?' look from Shane.

“Really? You think he needs my help?” Carl was latching on to the idea, already feeling a bit of tension between Rick, Lori, and Shane. Kids were perceptive with these things, usually a lot more then adults were. Harry could hear Shane shuffling behind him and spoke before Shane could direct Carl back to him. 

“Of course! Who will make sure everyone else is safe while we're gone? We'd all feel much better if we had someone we trusted looking after everyone for us. Think you can handle that?” Carl grinned, looking excited for a change, looking over Harry's shoulder at Shane. “Ok! We can patrol the cars and make sure no walkers get anyone.” Harry nodded at the boy's enthusiasm, placing a hand on his slim shoulder. “That's right. We're counting on you Carl.” 

The boy beamed, feeling important and included, looking to his mother for approval. Lori just smiled and nodded, looking at Shane with a peculiar look. Harry stood back up, letting Carl move past him and to Shane. The man was giving him a glare, but Harry just gave an impassive look back. The man was drawing away from Carl and Lori, and while Harry could give a guess why, that didn't mean he could neglect Carl's feelings towards him. The kid saw Shane as a friend if nothing else. 

Rick stepped up to take control again, directing the scouting group to gather what they needed and meet by the shoulder of the road. The cop moved towards Lori, the couple talking quietly while Rick loaded his belt and firearm. Harry already had his pack, weapon, and wand so he moved to the metal guard on the shoulder and took to waiting. He wasn't surprised when Shane joined him, Carl occupied with saying goodbye to his dad. 

“Why did you do that, Huh? Putting ideas in his head. Carl's just a little boy, he doesn't need ideas of being a hero or protector. We protect him.” Shane sounded angry, though Harry wasn't sure if he was angry at what he did, or what at the result of what he did. Harry hummed softly, crossing his arms and looking at the miffed Deputy. 

“Carl is just a boy. A boy who needs to feel useful. All he sees is people around him, arguing, getting bit, dying to protect him and the group. How would you feel if you were told to just stay nearby your mother and not contribute to the groups needs? The very group that is protecting you? He's a boy, but he won't be for long. Not in this world. It would be best to teach him things now, bit by bit, instead of waiting until after it could save his life.” Harry gave a pointed look at the knife on Shane's belt, the Deputy looking at it and shuffling uncomfortably. 

“It doesn't have to be me. It's Rick's job to teach him, Carl's his boy.” There was a lot of bad feelings in that one sentence. Harry could hear the frustration, the hurt, and the jealousy. He could see now that Shane had been Rick for Carl for a while, the wizard had heard the story of Rick's coma and miraculous return, and Shane was feeling the short end of being second choice. 

“You're right, Carl is Rick's son, but he's the groups responsibility. I doubt anyone but the Dixon's know how to track and hunt. I doubt Rick will object to them teaching him. Carl is our future, if we can't even see one little boy into adult hood then we might as well give up now.” Shane looked at Harry in surprise, not having expected such a pessimistic outlook. The wizard gave Shane a stern look, pointing at the Deputy accusingly. “And, you better stop treating him like some sort of nuisance. That boy looks up to you, as a mentor and a friend, and each time you brush him off he thinks it's something he did. Leave Carl out of your little Dramafest and get over it. It's the end of the world man, who has time for that?” 

Shane just blinked at him, unsure if he should feel upset, angry, or impressed at how accurate Harry had hit the nail on the issue. He thought he'd been a bit more subtle about it then that. The deputy shuffled awkwardly, not really an emotions and talking it out kind of guy, but thinks carefully about his response. Harry looked like he wouldn't take any kind of excuse right now. 

“It's.. Hard. Rick is my best friend, I’d do anything for him, but..” Shane wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it. It felt so easy to talk to Harry, but maybe that's because they'd been in the same position. Outsiders in the group, hovering on the edges but not totally in, ready to drift away. “I feel like I'm not who I was back then.” Shane didn't know if he meant Atlanta or way before, unsure when everything went downhill. 

Harry looked the man over, knowing this was a vulnerable time. Taking psychology as a major had paid off big time, especially with helping with his own anger issues and doubts after the war. “You're not, the same I mean. The world isn't the same and we can't be the same kind of person we once were, or we will be killed. The old rules don't apply and trying to keep them won't help anyone. Shane the Deputy left the building a long time ago, and I never knew him. Personally, I like Shane the Survivor. He's level headed, dependable, and I know he has my back. It's all you really need.” 

Harry smiled softly at the man, getting an unsure smile in return. The moment is broken when the Dixon's arrive, Merle taking the lead in front of Daryl. “Well, if you ladies are done gossiping, we best get a move on if we want to find that little girl before something nasty grabs her.” Rick is heading over as well, leaving Lori and Carl by the RV. Everyone was milling about, T-Dog up and moving after Harry had changed his bandages, waiting to see the small group off. 

Harry sits up off the metal barrier, grabbing his wand and giving Shane a small wave goodbye. “We'll be back before you know it. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone.” Shane snorts at the tease, rolling his eyes, but the smile was more sure. “Sure, I'll make sure I don't do anything you would do then, yeah?” Harry laughed, nodding and giving a thumbs up as the four of them climb down the shoulder of the road and into the woods. 

“Looks like your getting real friendly with Deputy over there. Something you wanna tell the group, Witch?” Merle walked next to Harry, who had his wand up and guiding the group, with Daryl and Rick watching behind. The wizard just sighed, looking at Merle with a raised brow. 

“Well, If all it takes to be in a relationship is being friendly with people you must just love your brother over there. Never quite believed the rumors but maybe love does cross all boundaries.” Merle looked affronted but Harry just smirked. He heard a snort behind him from the other Dixon, who stepped a bit closer and left Rick at the tail. 

“You best be leaving me outta this. You can flirt all ya like but I ain't being dragged into it.” Merle turned the affronted look to Daryl now, the two starting to bicker. Harry lost a bit of it in accents and slang so left the brother's to it. The Dixon's fell back as they walked slower, Rick taking the lead with him, following the wand pointing in the right direction. 

Rick was quiet for a moment, then cleared hi throat. Harry looked up at the cop curiously, before looking back at his wand to make sure they didn't go off course. “Thank you, for what you did on the highway. Shane's been pulling away a bit lately and I haven't been able to figure out how to handle it. It's been a very stressful week.” Rick gives him a weak smile, which Harry turned with a soft one. 

“It's no trouble really. Kids are hard to handle even before the world ended. I've had practice keeping a group together. Even if it didn't turn out so well the first time.” Rick looked a bit curious but knew better then to ask. People talked about their pasts when and if they felt ready to. “Did you have kids then? You look like you're comfortable around them, more then in just a professional setting.” 

Harry hummed a bit, seeing the topic as being safe enough. He hoped the Weasley's and his friends were OK, knowing they'd be safe at Hogwarts. “None of my own, no. My best friends got married fresh from school and had a few kids. I babysat a bit when they were young and saw them less as they grew. I have a godson who's a bit younger then Carl, a real nightmare he was. They're probably all at the safe zone now.” Rick nodded along, relaxing into the conversation as the bickering Dixon's trailed behind. 

Conversation stopped as the sound of bells rang out into the woods. Harry's wand was pointing slightly to the right, vaguely in the direction of the bells. It took a moment to register before Rick was moving, starting into a run towards the bells. Harry cursed and quickly holstered his wand before starting after Rick, the Dixon's following behind. The woods slowly bled into a grave yard as the bells stopped, a white church standing out in all the green. 

The front doors were closed but not locked as Rick easily burst through them into the main room. There were walkers sitting in the pews and they turned towards them at the sound of the doors bursting open. It was obvious no little girl was hiding here. Rick and the Dixon's circled around the walkers, pinning them between the pews for easy access. Harry taunted the walker Merle was after, letting the man have a clean shot to the base of the skull. 

It was quick and easy to clear the room, the four of them quiet. “She ain't here.” Daryl's quiet voice broke the moment just before the bells rang out again. They raced out of the building, finding the source of the noise and quickly shutting it down by pulling the battery. Walkers would come soon if they heard the noise. 

“Well, officer friendly, what we do now?” Merle gestured with his machete towards Rick, a look of boredom across his face. The cop paced a bit, getting himself put back together after another let down in finding Sophia, before facing Harry. “We keep searching. She must have come here, following the bells. Then scared off from the walkers. She'll be here..” 

The Dixon's looked skeptical but Harry obliged and recast the Point Me spell. The wand wobbled, looking shaky and unsure, but consistently in one direction. “We should hurry. It's not a good sign if the spell is shaky.” Mostly this meant the person or object was in danger of no longer existing. Harry made sure to fail to mention that. 

The group took a break before heading on, drinking some water and getting ready for the next part of the search. They had been out for a while already, the sun high in the sky. Harry led the way again, Daryl along side him this time, crossbow at the ready in case anything sneaking up on them. There was a twig snap, the group going on high alert, when a stag stepped out from the brush. 

Harry looked on wide eyed as the deer nibbled at the ground, ears swiveling and cautious of danger. Daryl readied his bow, in the best position to take down the deer, but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. The hunter startled and looked at the wizard who held a finger to his own lips, asking for quiet. 

With a soft grin Harry steps out and a little closer to the deer with a bit of childlike wonder. He'd never seen a deer up close before, or ever really, and it felt just as magical as meeting a hippogriff or unicorn. Animals, especially Deer, held a soft spot in Harry's heart. His dad was a Stag animagus and he'd rather Daryl not kill an animal representation of his father. Stepping just a bit closer, wanting a good look, Harry turning back with a wide grin to his group just in time for a splitting pain to stab right into his thigh. 

Harry never heard the crack of the gun, never saw the deer he'd been watching go down from a gun shot, and never saw the bullet exit the deer and lodge itself into the fleshy muscle of his thigh. Turning to speak to his group had saved him an artery in his thigh but not the pain. 

The wizard goes down with a whimper, shock at the pain keeping him silent, vision going black at the edges as adrenaline fills his body. His hearing goes blank, the world silent except for his frantic breathing. The only reason Harry keeps from panicking, hand pressing on the wound from instinct, is seeing Merle's face and feeling strong arms hold him up and start to carry him. Just this once, and only time, Harry didn't mind he was small for his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who liked the twist ended, Huh? Huh? anyone? I am totally up for suggestions on if the group should tell Hershal and the greenes about magic. Yes/no, how or when? You guys are my only source of brainstorming so have at it :)


	9. Harry meets the Greene's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is carried to Hershel's farm in hopes of saving his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the very last post I'll be making to any of my fics for the next three months or more. I'm going to be incredibly busy, like 12 hr days busy, and I'll be more then happy to see comments and any positive feed back when I get time, and internet, to post here again. I tried to write the last week and life just kept getting in the way, and My brain can never stay on the same plot line consistently, so I'm hoping this very last minute chapter is up to standard. I've been flip flopping on the pairing and thought I'd toss it out to y'all before deciding. I was thinking of having some Daryl/Rick when Lori kicks the bucket since, just saying, Rickyl is my OTP, and keeping the pairing Harry/Merle. Let me know what you guys would like to see when I come back and I'll go with that people seem to like the best :>
> 
> No Beta and I'm just barely squeaking this out before I leave so please forgive any mistakes.

Harry knew he was a bit out of it while the shock flooded through his system. Only instinct and habit had his dominant hand pressing on the bleeding wound in his thigh. Desperation and fear had the other clinging to the collar of Merle's vest. There was a bit of surprise in Harry that the large man's first reaction was to scoop him up bridal style and then bully the hunter who'd shot him into leading him towards help. 

Clinging to the Dixon Harry slowly saw his vision stabilize and felt his hearing start to come back in a low ringing sound. It became apparent that only Merle and the Hunter were running desperately through the woods, no Rick or Daryl around them that he could see, and that they were heading into some sort of farm fields. 

“...Merle..?” Harry noticed his voice was quiet and strained, hands trembling where they clung, clutched tight to the Dixon's chest to avoid unnecessary movement. You'd think Harry weighed nothing with how Merle was running without pause. 

The Dixon didn't even look down at him, only held him tighter and picked up the pace, taking instruction from the Hunter on how to get to the fence gate and the farm house beyond it. “Don' you worry yur pretty little head none, Witch Boy, Ole Merle is gunna get ya fixed right up. Hold on tight now.” 

Harry could see the farm house now, a two story with a tree and a barn in the yard, with a young woman standing outside. She stepped into the door as they approached the house, the Hunter shouting for someone named Hershel, and Merle was quick to get them up the stairs. An older woman, perhaps the previous woman's mother, met them at the door and quickly directed them to a spare room on the main floor. 

The hunter, who was revealed to be named Otis by the woman, explained how the shot he'd fired went through the deer and into Harry. The wizard was reluctant to let go of the Dixon when he's settled in the bed but knew he'd need space to work on the wound. If this Hershel could help with a second set of hands that would be wonderful. 

“Merle, where's my pack? My.. weapon?” Harry didn't want to say wand with the strangers around them, unsure if they were magical or muggle just yet. Desperate times would make even the most supremacist of wizard take up muggle weapons if it would mean survival. Harry remembered he'd been using his wand for tracking when he'd been shot. Most likely it's been dropped onto the forest floor. 

Merle grunted, backing up and looking none to concerned about the blood staining his chest and hips, waving Otis over. The hunter had Harry's pack, probably been volunteered to carry it on the mad dash to the house, and a wooden stick was poking out of the side pocket. Thank god someone had the foresight to pick up his wand before it had gotten lost on the forest floor. “We took it wit us, don't you worry, Since you're the only one smart enough to carry medical supplies on hand I'd thought it best to take it wit us. Officer Friendly and Darlena went to go grab the chuckleheads on the freeway, before you ask.” 

Harry gave Merle a grateful smile and grabbed the pack from Otis. A quick scrounge through his supplies rewarded him with a blood replenish potion and a pain killer. Getting the bullet out would be much easier if he couldn't feel it. “This should help. I need to get the bullet out first before closing the wound. Can I have a hand please?” Scissors were the next thing from his pack and Harry started cutting off his jeans. 

It would be too much trouble trying to get them off and out of the way without yanking at the wound. The blood had plastered the material to the wound and Harry gently peeled it away with a hiss. Otis looked a little green from the blood and bullet hole but Merle stepped up without pause, holding the material back and taking over cutting while Harry inspected the wound. 

The wizard was grateful the Dixon was being so agreeable but it was probably the serious medical emergency bringing out the soldier in the man. Harry could recognize it in the Dixon, having seen some of the same behavior problems in himself after the war, and planned on helping the man overcome them without resorting to violence or outside stimulus. 

An elderly man entered the room with a tray of supplies, who must be Hershel, and looked at them curiously. “You must have medicinal experience then. Most wouldn't cut the cloth away before poking at the wound.” Merle stepped back while the elderly man took over at Harry's bed side, finished with cutting the jeans out of the way, tossing the scissors on the tray Hershel held. 

“Boy here's a doctor in training. Used to be anyways. Best Doctor we got.” Hershel looked a little relieved to hear it, moving to help Harry roll onto his side to get a better look at the wound on the side. “Well, that's very good then. I'm more accustomed to dealing with horses and cattle, being a veterinarian.” 

Harry gave a weak smile and quickly downed the pain killer. The throbbing in his leg lessened but didn't disappear completely. It wouldn't until the metal shards were picked out and the wound closed. “We are grateful for a clean place to deal with this in any case. Infection is deadly these days.” The room shared a grim smile before Harry focused on the wound. Merle didn't leave the room, even when asked, taking up position in an out of the way corner and watching without comment. Well, with little helpful comment. 

Harry gave the elderly man a quick run down of the human thigh and the most likely places that the metal had lodged and what places to avoid. The angle was too off for Harry to pick the metal out himself and, after asking Merle for his belt to bite down on, let Hershel start the process. Thankfully the painkiller kept the pain manageable and Harry only had to clamp down on the belt once when the tweezers tweaked a nerve. 

When he started getting light headed Harry knew he was getting low on blood. Asking Hershel to stop a moment he uncorked the blood replenish potion and downed it. Harry didn't have many but they still had two pieces to go and he didn't want to risk a coma from low blood. The elderly man asked him what it was but Harry promised he'd explain later, their first concern was making sure he didn't bleed out. 

The process was quick after that and Hershel was superb at stitches, Harry taking over wrapping his leg with a healing cream. By the time they could focus again they noticed it was already close to sunset and Daryl had joined Merle in guarding the door. Hershel began the clean up, one of his daughters coming in to help, Harry giving the brother's a flimsy smile. “Well, I'll live I suppose, though I'll be dead weight until my leg heals.” 

Daryl just gave a shrug and a small smile, clinging to the bow strap across his shoulder, avoiding looking at Harry's bare hips. “ We found that little girl on the way back to the road. She'd been pinned in some trees by walkers and called for us. Heard the shot and knew we'd be close by. Group's on the way here with the RV. “ Harry relaxed at the news, glad that their original purpose hadn't taken a back seat to his injury, and gave the Brother's a grateful smile. “Well I guess I can camp out in Dale's RV until I can put weight on my leg.” 

Hershel looked at the two men, then at Harry, waiting until his daughter Maggie left the room before gently closing the door. “You're more then welcome to stay here until you're well enough to move, Harry Potter.” The wizard jumped at the use of his full name, not having given even his first name to the elderly man yet, a bit of dread filling him. He didn't need his fame coming to mess things up with the group. 

“..How..?” It was obvious how Hershel knew who he was, he hadn't exactly been hiding the scar on his forehead during surgery, but Harry wanted to know who Hershel knew about magic. It was a very muggle looking farm with none of the usual magical house hold items. Hershel hummed, taking a seat on the chair in the room, leaving the Dixon's near the door. Since Merle had known to keep the wand nearby the elderly man assumed they knew of magic as well, plus the potions had tipped the man off that they were familiar with magic medicine. 

“My mother was a muggleborn witch. She did all the schooling but decided to stay in the muggle world with my father. None of my siblings or myself inherited magic so the family stayed in the muggle world. None of my family knows and I'd like to keep it that way. I only kept in touch with the wizarding community to keep tabs on major news, such as Grendlewald and that Voldemort fellow.” Hershel was careful to explain with little details, since the Dixon's seemed confused at the mention of the very iconic names of Europe’s dark lords. 

Harry nodded careful, sitting up and grabbing his wand. Since he didn't have to explain to anyone in the room he cast a minor healing spell on his leg to help assist the process. “Well, I won't let the cat out of the bag so to speak. I only revealed magic as a last resort with my group and I'm grateful they accepted it so well. We won't haunt your home for too long.” 

Merle spoke up then, the brother's having been whispering quietly while Harry and Hershel talked, gesturing outside. “Now hold on a minute. The world ain't exactly roses and peaches no more. We could use time to get supplies, stay somewhere we don't fear one of them herds chasing off the kiddies again.” The Dixon could sweet talk when he wanted too. 

Hershel seemed to close up at the argument, standing up and brushing off the brothers. “we've been doing fine with who've we got here already. Harvest won't be able to feel my family and you're group. You can stay until Harry is well enough to travel, which is the least I can do for him, but It's only on his good graces I let you stay here. You'll be gone no later then that. No compromise.” The elderly man ended the conversation by leaving the room, revealing two of the man's daughters and Rick. 

The sheriff entered the room when waved in by Hershel, the man looked relieved to see Harry conscious and resting. “We've set up a camp in Hershel's yard, set up a watch to make sure we don't get snuck up on again. What did he say?” The question was directed at the Dixon's so they must have discussed staying here while Harry was in surgery.

“No dice officer friendly. Only witch boy here is the reason we get a few days to stick around. Useful for something at least.” Harry snorted at the dig at him, waving his wand innocently at the Dixon. “Just because I can't stand up doesn't mean I can't make you tap dance again, Mr. Hero.” Merle seemed to flinch at the name so Harry kept his smug smile to a minimum. “I haven't thanked you yet for running me here, which was very impressive by the way. What do you do, run with sacks of flour for fun?” Daryl seemed to scoff at the thought of Merle doing exercise, giving a soft smile as he joined in the ribbing. “More like ran from cops because he's a dumb shit who doesn't know when to quit.”

The room chuckled at Merle's expense before Rick interjected. “Well, a few days we can work with for now. Hershel wanted to keep Harry here overnight just in case the wound gets worse or infected. We'll plan on what to do when everyone is more settled. We can do some runs to the nearby town while we have the time, stock up on things we need.” Everyone seemed in agreement to sit and wait for now, unable to move until Harry could walk anyway. 

The three men leave the room, Merle stalling a moment to give Harry a meaningful look to the window, before Hershel and his daughter was back to change the sheets and settle him for the night. Once Harry was by himself he leaned over as far as he could to see into the window. He could see the top of the RV and the tree and the Dixon's sitting on top on watch. The crossbow was obvious, pointed towards the fields and treeline. Merle however was facing the opposite direction, keeping an eye on the house, group, and window to Harry's room. 

Harry felt a warm feeling deep in his chest, wondering if He'd made that good of a first impression or if he was just that useful, but He was grateful that Merle felt it necessary to watch over him even while he was bed ridden in a farm house and better protected then the rest of the group. The Dixon's were a product of a harsh past, Harry could see it in them just as he could see it in himself, but there was no question their hearts were just as good as anyone's. 

Settling into the bed, leaning off his injured side, Harry hoped they could find a place here. They needed somewhere to not be afraid, to feel protected and live instead of just surviving to the next day. Maybe Hershel could be persuaded to let them stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, We saved Sophia. You guys didn't think I'd save her :) The barn scene is a tear jerker for sure but this will help with the Shane redemption I've got planned, yes you guys will get the Shane redemption and the Bromance between Harry and Shane, so gimme all those fluffy ideas for some Harry/Shane hangouts. I love hearing you guys speculate about what happens next. It helps me brainstorm and keep my brain on the story line.


	10. Thoughts and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some down time while he's injured to think on things but like still goes on at the Green Farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this update is long in coming. I haven't had access to a computer since the last time this updated and I've cleaned house a bit. Updates will be sporadic over the next little while but I'm hoping it wont take another 5 months to update. It's a bit short and I had tried to maybe get a bit more done but I wanted to break the hiatus and get people back into the story if possible. :) Season 2 will have a few things similar but because Carl isn't shot, Sophia isn't missing, and Shane isn't crazy this is going to be where the plot veers off from the show. Enjoy the chapter.

Being bedridden gives a person quite a lot of time to think and reflect. Harry should know since he's been stuck in the bedroom in the Green house for a couple of days already. The first morning after the groups arrival was met with a bit of bickering and differing opinions between the Dixon's and Hershel. The farm was the first untouched place they had encountered so far, with clean drinking water and fences, and they were reluctant to leave it behind. Thanks to Harry's fame the group had a bit of time to figure out how to convince Hershel before the wizard was healed enough to walk without reopening the wound. 

In the mean time the group was making themselves useful. Glenn and Daryl, along with Hershel’s daughter Maggie, had taking turns gathering supplies from the nearby areas. Medical supplies as well as hygiene products had been getting low. The woman started taking over chores, helping with cooking, laundry, and general cleaning of the farm area. Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Merle convinced Hershel to let them reinforce the fence for the group's peace of mind, a trade off to keeping weapons locked away. Shane started teaching gun safety and use to whoever desired it, with even Carl included. 

So everyone was keeping busy, giving Harry updates and gossip whenever they came to visit and check up on him, leaving Harry quiet time to reflect and brood. Everything that had happened in the last few months finally had time to catch up to him. Before now he hadn't had the energy or the time to truly think on anything but making it to the next destination, the next day, even the next hour. It hurt fiercely but he finally had time to mourn his family. 

Even if his friends and loved ones made it to a safe area, to Hogwarts or maybe Gringotts, Harry would never see them again. It was already a miracle he'd made it to America, chance and luck on his side, and he doubted he'd be lucky enough to find a boat or port-key to take him back. If they even wanted to see him, after he'd killed Ron. Harry had mourned his first friend on the boat ride over, accepting the necessity of it, but that didn't clean his hands of the stains. Ron had trusted him to fix it, to make him better and return him to his family even after they'd grown apart over the years, and Harry didn't even have the decency to tell Ron his fate before killing him. He didn't even tell his family before fleeing to the ECDC like a coward. 

Harry could coat his actions with all the good intentions he could come up with but, at the root of it all, Harry had chased the hopes of a cure at the ECDC and the CDC because he'd been scared. How could he go to Hermione, to Hogwarts and the Weasley's and everyone he loved, and explain why Ron had to die without any proof. If there was a cure Harry would be nothing but a murderer, proving the Wizarding World right for once. Harry wanted a cure, no doubt about that, he wanted the suffering to stop and life to return to normal, but he was also realistic for once. Even if a cure was found, one that kept the dead from rising, that wouldn't stop the masses that already had turned. It would just keep more from adding to the horde. 

A cure was a pipe dream, one that Harry had been chasing for much too long. His focus had been skewed, leading him from home and into the unknown, just like in 5th year. Harry thought he'd learned better by now, but inside he'd always be that lost little boy in a cupboard grasping for any reason to avoid the darkness in his life. Hogwarts was an escape from the Dursley's, taking up the mantel of Boy-Who-Lived in hopes of never returning. The ECDC was an escape from his responsibility in destroying part of his family, and the CDC was a delusion to keep himself from breaking down. 

There was nowhere to go now. No facility to combat the plague, no bunker to race to and hide in, no shelter from the hordes. This farm was decent, with a fenced land and resources, but one roaming horde and it would be over run in no time. It wasn't a matter of if they would come, but when. Harry could protect himself easily enough. Return to flying under the cloak, scavenging the supplies of survivors who'd never made it, sleep in closed off rooms of little girls who were probably dead. 

Harry would have continued brooding, weighing the option of cutting loose, when there was a loud knock and Merle sauntered into the room. The man had a handful of small green apples that looked freshly picked. “You'll never guess what I found in the nearby acreage. Them dumb bastards just left all the ripe fruit for the taking, claiming their neighbors would be back for it. Ain't no one coming for them houses but the dead. Here, catch.” A couple of the apples were tossed to Harry, the wizard catching them on reflex. They looked ripe, just about ready to fall from the tree, and in decent shape. It had been a long time since Harry had fresh fruit and not a can of peaches or some such thing. He wouldn't even know were to begin on what was safe to eat and what wasn't. 

“Thanks. You went out for supplies? I thought Daryl was on that.” The Greens had let Daryl borrow a horse to scout the surrounding farms for other people and supplies. Merle was supposed to be fortifying the fence with Shane. “Darlena found some sheet metal in one of them barns around the place. We went to get it for the fence, found these beauties. Thought maybe witch boy would like a little taste of Ol' Merle's goods.” The man finished the sentence with a smirk, biting into the small apple with gusto. 

Harry couldn't keep back the snorting laugh at Merle, cracking a smile for the first time in two days. “Of course, I'll have to savor the offering. When would I ever get a taste of 'Ol' Merle' again, right?” Harry mimicked Merle's drawl, which sounded hilarious in his own British accent, biting into his own apple. It was tart but so refreshing. He shifted position to take a bit of pressure off his wound and Merle noticed the fidgeting. The older man moved to the side of the bed and helped Harry prop himself up with a few pillows. 

“You'll be cravin' another taste soon enough don't you worry none. I could be persuaded to offer another taste.” Merle sat in the chair next to the bed once Harry was settled again, placing the apples on the night stand and kicking his feet up onto the corner of Harry's bed. “How's the wound? Thought that magic o' yours woulda seen to it by now.” It was a hint of concern covered by nonchalance and Harry appreciated the thoughtfulness. The group came to visit in small bursts, mostly just to make sure he was still alive before heading off, but Merle and Daryl came the most often. Merle's gruff exterior covered up most of his concern but Harry could see the mushy interior that the man was trying to hide away. 

“Magic can only do so much. If I cast more healing spells while the stitches are in it could potentially fuse the string to my skin and make them permanently embedded into my leg. I'd rather take a few days to heal naturally enough to take the stitches out then finish the job.” Harry was used to fielding questions about magic by now. Except for the Green household everyone knew about his abilities and the children were the most curious about it. When Carl and Sophia visited he spent most of his time doing first year charms to entertain them. 

Merle winced at the mental image of string fusing to flesh, finishing off an apple and tossing the core into the trash bin. “Sounds like Magic ain't so good, if you can make ya'self worse just usin' it.” The Dixon's were the most wary of his magic, which was understandable given their exposure to Voodoo and dark magic, but Harry was slowly having them come around to the idea of wand magic. “It's the same as muggle medicine. Every major surgery can have complications. Even regularly used medication can have adverse side effects over time. Magic just has a bit of a.. temperament. It's more controlled by emotion then chemicals.”

The conversation moved into a debate of good versus bad intentions with magic, mostly about Harry showcasing that it's the wizard and not magic that controls what magic does, when Glenn came into the room. “Hey, sorry to break up your meeting of the minds or whatever but we have a problem. A walkers fallen into one of the wells, Rick sent me to get Merle to help get it out.” Harry perked up a bit, aching to be out of this bed and useful, looking to Merle who was lazily getting up from his chair. “What they need me for? Ain't got enough of you chuckle heads already buzzing around it bein' useless?” Glenn looked slightly offended but Harry jumped in to mediate. It has become sort of a habit by now, being the diffuser between the Dixon's and the rest of the group. 

“I could help, it would be nice to get outside for once.” The two looked at him skeptically, since Harry was still bedridden with his wound, then at each other as if debating on who would be the one to decline his offer. The wizard pouted, or frowned if you asked Harry, crossing his arms with a firm expression. “Just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't help. Merle, help me up.” The redneck hesitated but quickly moved over to help keep Harry steady as he leaned over and pulled himself up onto his uninjured leg. “Ya dumb bastard. Sit back down 'fore ya hurt ya'self.” Merle was trying to gently coax Harry back onto the bed but the wizard would have none of it. Harry puts a numbing charm on his wound to keep the pain to a minimum then he clings to Merle as a crutch. 

“Well? What are we waiting for? We have a walker to take care of.” Glenn and Merle share an amused looked over Harry's head before Merle leans over and scoops Harry into his arms. 

“If your going to be a stubborn ass of it I might as well make sure ya don't hurt ya'self. Hold on Witch Boy.” Harry gave a squeak at being picked up so easily but makes sure he's holding on tight. His face was a little warm, probably in embarrassment at being carried in Merle's strong arms again, but quickly settles into a position that doesn't hurt his leg. 

Glenn just watched in amusement before leading the pair out of the house. “I doubt Shane and Rick will agree but any help is good help. Don't complain when they get upset you're forcing yourself out of the house early.” Harry just grinned from his perch in Merle's arms, the redneck not even straining to carry his light weight, holding his wand tightly. 

“I'm not fragile and I can help. They'll just have to learn to deal with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read all the comments from the last chapter and I've decided to keep the original pairing of Daryl/Harry/Merle with more focus on Harry/Merle since it's such a rare pairing. Shane/Rick might be in the cards later, since the best friends aren't torn apart, but i'm not super sure on that. It'll depend on how the plot goes. :) Any ideas/comments/thoughts please don't be afraid to comment. They keep the plot bunnies entertained. <3


	11. A problem and solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a look into the walker in the well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an update long long LONG overdue. I finally got a chapter thats long enough to post and a bit of planning done for the future. I'm trying to incorporate Daryl into the story more but it's just so easy to write merle and harry, they interact so beautifully. I've decided that major plot points will stay the same, like the pregnancy test and walker filled barn but for the most part character interaction and things like that will be different, which makes sense since we have a different combo of characters then in the show. I'm hoping the next update will be sooner then three months this time :>
> 
> Also: Thank you all so much for over 200 bookmarks! I appreciate all the support, ideas, and just love you guys have for this fic. It keeps the plot bunnies happy. :)

The walk out of the Greene farm house was surprisingly easy. Harry had anticipated some resistance to his departure from his sick bed by at least the women of the house but it seemed most of the group was busy with chores or tasks about the farm. A perimeter check had been set up along the fence by Rick’s group to watch for the dead. No one wanted to be caught off guard by another hoard of the dead. 

Dale was atop the RV on watch with the rifle, facing the fields and wooded area. The men, and Andrea, were fortifying the fence with whatever extra materials they could salvage in the immediate area while the woman and children were on chore duty in the camp. This left only Carl, Sophia, and Carol as witness to his escape from the house. Carl looked like he was about to call out and give away his position, waving wildly at the Wizard in Merle’s arms, but Harry quickly shushed the boy with a finger to his lips and a smile. “Let’s keep this a surprise for your dad, ok? I was going bonkers in that room.” 

The two kinds exchanged a look and giggled, nodding eagerly and going back to helping Carol prepare lunch. They liked being part of a secret and, better yet, mischief, happy to see what Harry, Glenn, and Merle were up to. 

The well in question was in one of the cattle fields with higher then usual grass that had been trampled by the animals. It easily muffled sound and Harry wasn’t surprised one of the Dead managed to sneak into the area and fall into a well like some kind of macabre version of little Timmy. Harry speculated who would be Lassie in that metaphor and giggled to himself that it would probably have been Glenn. He told himself not to let thought spread, Merle would have a field day teasing the young man. 

“Thinkin’ some funny thoughts there Witch? You’ started to creep the poor little chink out.” Glenn was giving Harry a funny look, more out of concern that maybe the medication was affecting the wizard more then he let on and being outside was a bad idea. Harry schooled his face back into a neutral expression, trying at least to be serious for the situation. To be honest Harry thought the group could use a little humour, lighten up a bit. All this drama and angst couldn’t be too good on a person long term. 

“It’s nothing, just amusing myself.” The well was in sight now with Rick, Daryl, Shane, and Maggie crowding around the rim. A sloshing gurgle could be heard inside. The group noticed their approached and immediately Harry could see the concerned looks. Shane was the first to speak up, moving towards them. 

“What’s this? We said go get Merle, not drag Harry out with him. You’ll reopen his injury.” Daryl was quick to come to Merle’s side with a disapproving look, staring Harry down. He knew who’s idea it was for Harry to come out and it definitely wasn’t Merle’s.

Harry just grinned at Shane, shifting in Merle’s grip to be let down on his own feet again. “Don’t blame him, I insisted. I was going batty stuck in that room and I can help, Unless you had another way to deal with Little Timmy?” Merle burst into laughter at his comment, keeping Harry upright without letting him put weight on his injured leg. Shane however was not very amused, crossing his arms with a stern look. He had taken to watching over Harry and make sure he didn’t get himself into more trouble. The wizard attracted bad luck and one gun shot wound was enough. 

“We can handle it. You should get back into bed. We don’t need you pushing yourself before you’re ready.” Harry snorted at Shane’s stern tone of voice, stepping forward and forcing Merle to keep pace with him or let go. The Dixon complied and acted as a living crutch for the wizard with an amused expression. “I can handle myself just fine, I am the doctor after all, and I won’t reopen the injury. It’s not like I’m offering to haul the thing up with my bare hands.” Harry approached the well, Rick standing to the side with an amused expression refusing to get into the wizard’s way, and looked down at the problem. A great fat bloated body was at the bottom weakly grasping for the people at the rim of the well. It must have been in there for a while to be in this condition. 

Maggie watched the wizard with a raised eyebrow and looked the Glenn. The asian boy just shrugged with a grin. The group had come to know Harry’s stubborn yet humorous attitude during the days at the farm. The wizard could be serious during tense situations, act maturely and make tough decisions, but they had discovered that Harry and boredom did not mix. It was best to just do damage control for whatever the wizard managed to get himself into. The fiasco with the floating books could attest to that. It was a miracle that no one in the Greene house had figured out Harry’s magic secret yet. 

“We’re trying to think of a way to drag it up. If there is a chance the water isn’t contaminated yet it will be a good resource.” Rick spoke up before any arguing could break out. Harry was already here and sending him back would just cause attention to drift away from the immediate problem. Shane frowned at Rick’s intervention but let it slide. No one really had a chance of convincing the wizard to change his mind when he was this determined. 

“We could rope it up but we can’ get it to wrap around the bastard. Slippery sun’a bitch.” Daryl spoke up from next to Harry, rope wrapped around his shoulder, looking at the wizard’s leg to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself and wasn’t saying anything. Harry hummed softly, leaning on the well rim and giving Merle a break. The Dixon stuck close but rolled the shoulder Harry had been clinging to, stretching the muscle. Magic would be a simple fix, he could just levitate the whole thing up and be done with it, but Maggie was a problem. Hershel was adamant that none of his family know of magic, even in the current world situation, and Harry wouldn’t risk being kicked from the farm before he was healed completely.

“Well, from a medical standpoint, it’s very unlikely the water isn’t contaminated. We already know the virus transfers through fluids, both blood and saliva, and I can already see some open sores on the skin. Even if we pull it out I wouldn’t recommend we use the water unless was have a very certain way of purifying the water.” Harry looked at the group as they contemplated a solution. 

“We can’t leave it in there regardless. It wouldn’t be right.” Maggie piped up. The Greene refused to let it stay in there, even if it was the easiest solution, looking at the men with a stubborn expression. Glenn raised his hands in a calming gesture and gave a nod. “Of course we’ll get it out. You never know, we might find some tablets or bleach. That could work for the water.” 

“I won’ drink no bleach water. Rather just leave the dead bastard in there and seal the whole thin’.” Merle grinned at the look Maggie gave him, taking a bit of one of his apples with a flourish. Harry swatted Merle’s arm, giving him a ‘Be nice.’ look, before looking down at the gurgling corpse in the well. “I’m not sure lifting it out will be that easy. It’s so bloated the skin might be too soft to take the weight. It could split wide open and nothing could purify that much contamination.” 

Glenn gave a disgusted look at the idea. Shane looked a little green as well. “Well isn’t that just a wonderful image? You have any magical ideas then? Maybe just make the walker disappear?” The deputy gave Harry a pointed look. They couldn’t outright talk about magic with Maggie nearby but being subtle about it was perfectly fine. Harry grinned widely with a look of mischief, Shane had the best ideas to get around the magic ban, standing a bit straighter. It made his leg twinge and Daryl reached over to let him take his weight off it. 

“Maybe not that extreme. I could always float it out, make it believe it can fly.” Harry lurched a bit to the side when Merle clapped him on the shoulder with guffaw. “Yeah, Witch, then ya can make it think it’s a real boy. Any real ideas?” The men gave a soft chuckle where Maggie just looked confused and a bit irritated. 

“If ya’ll are done kiddin’ around? Glenn and I were heading out for supplies to the pharmacy in town. While we think of something to get it out we can do that.” The group sobered at Maggie’s no nonsense tone. Harry gave her an apologetic smile and nodded at the suggestion. 

“Great, we can always use more medicine. Take whatever you can, I’ll sort what we can use when you get back.” Muggle medicine couldn’t be that different then magic. Herbology used regular plants all the time for healing in potions and salves. Harry gave Rick a pointed look at their little problem in the well then back at Maggie. Magic wouldn’t be a problem once she left. 

Glenn and Maggie planned to meet at the front of the house in a few minutes after she retrieved the horses. The asian boy was to gather any requests for pick up from the group. Nodding in agreement Glenn saw her off towards the house before turned to the group of men. “Ok guys, I’ll keep her busy while you take care of this. Think of a story to till her when we get back.” 

Merle leered at the young man and made a rude gesture. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll take great care a her.” 

Harry sighed and batted Merle’s hand down at Glenn’s affronted look. “Yes, we all know you’re a gross pig, no need to show it. I’ll take care of this easy as pie, just make sure no one comes near from the Greene Family.” 

Shane chuckled at Merle’s pouty face at Harry’s rebuttal before looking at Rick. “We got perimeter, Brother? We can keep ‘em busy.” Rick looked at Harry and the Dixon’s, the wizard already drawing his wand, before nodding. “Holler if something goes wrong. Just lift it out, end it, and we’ll get rid of the body.” The group nodded, plan in place, and got into position. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? what could possibly go wrong with this plan right? :> i was thinking of writing some short drabbles to thank you guys for so much support. A 'what if?" of previous chapters. Like if Harry had found Merle on the roof alone? Lemme know if anyone would be interested in that.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long. 'creeps back into this fic'

Hello!

Now, I know its been quite a long time since I have even touched this fic, or any of my fics really, and I only have excuses why. Mostly, Real Life kicked me in the kidney. 

However, I've seen all the comments asking for an update, even some from as early as September, and I am inclined to give this fic another go.

I have 2 options on what to do. 

Option One: Update with a new chapter.

Option Two: Revamp the current fic because I can do way, WAY, better then what I have now. 

In the year stagnating since I started this fic I have learned a lot and rereading the first few chapters of this fic made me cringe a bit. It feels rushed, hurrying over details that I could have fleshed out more, and definitely do not reflect the effort and detail in the last three chapters. I can rewrite the fic from scratch, keeping the events and dialogue but just adding and cleaning up a bit, then continue from there. 

Of course, as the people who have been waiting for over a year, I can totally just continue the story as is and update chapters as I do, doing an updated chapter, then a new chapter, then an updated one until the Fic is up to my own standards. 

THE CHOICE IS YOURS DEAR READERS!

Please drop a comment on what you'd like. If it does come down a rewrite I will post the rewritten chapters in a new fic, linking the fics together for ease of access. 

Thank you for your patience and continuing interest even after so long!

Maplestrazsa <3

UPDATE!

Omg you guys. Thank you so much for the overwhelming response. I thought for sure the fic had sat too long and no one was really following it anymore. 

It looks like Option 2 is the majority of responses. 

So! 

I will be working on a new, revamped, rewritten version which will be posted separately from this fic. I will be trying to keep the plot relatively intact, but add more. Especially to Harry's time and background in England. 

If, by chance, I get a good idea for the continued plot I might add new chapters to the old fic then transfer them to the revamped fic when the first 11 chapters are done. No promises thought since I want to focus on getting the story up to my own standards :) 

I will try for the first chapter to ready by the end of Sunday! So keep your eyes peeled for a new and improved chapter one!

All my love for my readers,

Maplestrazsa <3


	13. CLOSING THIS WORK

It is official! I am closing this work out and the second fic in this series will be the rewrite for it. I have posted chapter one in its revamped glory. I still do not have a Beta so any mistakes, grammar flubs, or misspellings are entirely on me and please feel free to comment about them so i can fix it. :) 

I will try for a revamped chapter per week, meaning chapter 2 should be up by next Saturday, so i can get the revamp done by the end of xmas break and start on new chapters! 

Enjoy the new/old fic and keep a look out for more to come!

All my love for my readers,

Maplestrazsa <3


End file.
